SorrowFilled Eyes
by darkwater-reflection
Summary: Hinata notices that Naruto's sowewhat...different. Could it be related to Sasuke's sudden disappearance? Meanwhile, another plot is underway to destroy Konoha again, but it involves someone completely unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrow-filled eyes**

Prologue: 

Everyday, I watch him pass by my hiding place, either alone or with his friend; Haruno Sakura, the girl he has a crush on.

And everyday, without fail, I can't say anything to him. I just watch him pass by in silence. Uzumaki Naruto is…the most amazing guy I have ever met. Cheerful, determined, and a little bit on the stubborn side, he also is the strongest in the village. And I don't measure his strength by his power.

Long ago, a demon fox with nine tails attacked our village, the Konoha village. Many jonin fell and all hope seemed lost. Finally, the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to save the village. He sealed the fox into an infant. That infant was Naruto.

Since then, many villagers looked at him with fear, anger and hatred. He was a monster in their eyes. I don't know all the details, but I know that his past was a desolate one, full of pain. Yet, he overcame all that, with the help of his friends, and he did not let his past affect him at all. That's why, in my eyes, he is strong.

He's…everything I'm not. Where he's determined and strong, I'm weak and I give up quite easily. I pretty much live in the shadow of my more famous cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

I can see Naruto coming closer. I think he's alone. Maybe I can gather the courage to talk to him. Just maybe…

Chapter 1: Shyness 

Naruto strolled towards the forest, his mind on other things.

_It won't hurt to do a little extra training, _he thought, _after all, if I want to find Sasuke, I'll have to be stronger._

Suddenly, he slowed to a stop. He was so sure he heard someone calling his name, but it had sounded so distant he wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not.

"Naruto-kun…"

He turned around and saw Hyuga Hinata peering at him from behind a tree, blushing as red as a cherry tomato.

"Ah, Hinata-san…_daijoubu_? You look like you have a fever." He said, walking closer. Hinata was practically grasping at the tree.

"I…I'm fine." She said, a small smile on her face. "Thank you for your…concern."

_Jeez, why does she act so – I dunno – fragile?_

"So," he began, lacing his arms behind his head, "what are you still doing out here. It's already pretty late, you know."

"Well, I could ask you the same question." She said. Then her smile disappeared and she dropped her head. "_Gomen._ I was sarcastic and it was totally thoughtless of me. After all, I suppose you were just curious after all and it was pretty much a harmless question so…" her voice trailed off. She felt like kicking herself. She was rambling complete nonsense. _Naruto-kun must think I'm a fool._

Naruto shook his head. "It's all right. In case you we're wondering, I was just on my way to train. Would you like to join me?" He flashed her a cheery grin.

Hinata blushed again and shook her head. "No, thank you. I really must go home now. I…just wanted to watch the sun set."

"Oh." Naruto turned around and looked at sunset. "Well," he said, grabbing Hinata by the hand, "we're just in time, eh, Hinata-san? C'mon, I know a special place where we can see it closer!"

He dashed off, pulling Hinata along.

Hinata's heart was beating 5 times faster. _Naruto-kun's…holding my hand._

"There! I told you it was cool up here." Naruto flashed another grin. "When it comes to finding secluded places, I'm the best there is."

Hinata glanced around her. She was so filled with awe she could hardly speak. It was a small, quiet place at the edge of a cliff. Near them, a small river rushed past. The place provided a clear view of the sunset.

Hinata sat down and Naruto plopped down beside her.

"So, what do you think?"

"Naruto-kun…I-I don't know what to say…"

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't say anything. Just enjoy the sunset." He leaned back on the ground.

"Oh, and, Hinata-san?"

"_H-hai?"_

_­_"Don't tell anyone else about this place, okay." Narutp winked at her. "You're the only one I wanted to show this place to."

Hinata blushed.

"So, you saw him?"

He just nodded. Temari sighed. Getting Gaara to talk was about as easy as carrying Chouji with one finger. It could be done, but it required heaps of effort.

"I still don't understand," Gaara looked up at her, his dark, soulful eyes boring into hers. "I thought we had turned straight. Why must we do this…this…this unforgivable action?"

Temari gulped. This was way too delicate to tell him. At least, not yet. As tactfully as possible, she said "I don't think I can tell you yet. I'm not keeping anything from you." She said hurriedly, seeing the way he looked at her. "I'm just not entirely sure."

Gaara looked away. It was hard enough having to accept this mission when he had started to accept them as his…friends. Did Temari have to keep secrets from him as well?

Suddenly, Kankurou dropped beside them. "What's taking you so long?" he asked looking directly at Temari. "Kazekage-sama is waiting for a full report."

Temari felt like kicking him. Or at least whacking him with her fan. She glared at him for now.

He looked completely confused. "What?"

She gestured towards Gaara. His face was completely cloaked in the shadows. Kankurou slapped himself on the forehead. "Oops."

_No wonder she didn't want to tell me._ Gaara thought, blankly staring into space. _Typical. My bloodthirsty, power-hungry father decided to have another shot at taking over Konoha, this time using an innocent pawn to pave the way for him. I doubt he'd accept it if I refused to help in the mission. After all, _he thought bitterly, _He sees me as the trump card of the village. Oto-sama, I swear, one day you'll pay for mistreating me. Some day…_

Naruto entered the room, not bothering to flick on the light. He had trained for two hours straight. He was beat. Normally, he'd head over to the Ramen shop to boost his energy, but he didn't have the strength left to do that.

He took of his jacket and flung it on the floor. He crawled into bed to mull things over. The late afternoon he had spent with Hinata had felt refreshing. Unlike Sakura, she didn't talk so much. And she didn't get suspicious when he tried to do something nice for her. That was a definite bonus.

_Maybe tomorrow, I'll ask Hinata to help me gather my chakra into my hand, _he thought, rummaging around his tangled bed sheets for his nightcap. _Then I can work my way up to mastering the chidori._ He felt energized by the idea.

"That'll wipe the smug look from his face." He muttered angrily. "Kakashi-sensei's been playing favorites lately. I'll show him I can be way more powerful then that _baka _Sasuke. Then maybe he'll accept…" he trailed off. Of course Kakashi-sensei accepted him. Who was he kidding?

_Stop living in the past, Naruto, _he shook his head slightly. _People no longer fear you. _He looked at the dark night sky. Not a single star could be seen. And it was new moon so absolutely no light was cast in his bedroom. He was surrounded by complete darkness. _People no longer fear you. _He repeated, wandering over to his mirror, all weakness forgotten. He glanced at his reflection. _They no longer fear you, but,_ he shook his head sadly, _do they acknowledge you? Do they acknowledge your capabilities?_ He gazed into his own deep, blue eyes, which had darkened over slightly. _Or have you just been acting so enthusiastic around them that they no longer take you seriously? The only time they take you seriously is when…is when…_he sighed and turned away from his reflection. _Is when the kyuubi comes out. _

He wandered over to the window. Even in the dark, he could make out Hinata's house just a few streets away. _Maybe I ought to tell her what's going on in my head right now. _He thought, leaning on the window frame. _She always has great advice._

"Ahhh!" Hinata yelled, slamming against a wall. She slumped down, every bone in her body aching. Neji stood a few feet from her, looking down at her with blazing eyes. Behind him, her father shook his head. He looked at her with disappointed eyes. She could only gaze sadly at him.

_I know he must be disappointed,_ she thought sadly, _after all, it has always been known for the main to be stronger than the branch. I let him down…again._

Her father tore his eyes away from her and clapped his hand onto Neji's shoulder. "Well done, Neji. Get some rest. It's nearing midnight." Neji nodded and strode out of the dojo without a backward glance. When he was gone, her father sighed and looked at her. Hinata painfully got to her feet.

"Hinata, you do realize that you haven't been able to inflict any damage on Neji since the day both of you started training together, don't you?"

"_Hai."_

"Then you must also realize that it's…more than a little disappointing to me. Hinata, have I not made myself clear that, for centuries, the main family has always surpassed the branch family in terms of talent? You shame me. More than I can possibly describe."

And, without another word, he strode out of the dojo, extinguishing the lamps, leaving her in the darkness.

Hinata slowly sank to the floor again. The only thing that blocked out the silence we're her quiet sobs. _Naruto-kun, if only you were here right now, _she thought, trying and failing, to calm herself. _I endure things better whenever you're near me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unease**

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata looked up. Standing only a few meters away, and waving cheerfully,was Kiba, one of her teammates. Sitting on his head was his ever-present dog, Akamaru.

"Come on," he said, urging her to hurry up. "Shino's waiting for us at the field."

She caught up with him and the two began to walk.

"Honestly, girls take forever to get ready." Kiba teased her playfully. "Do you know how long we were waiting for you?"

Hinata smiled at him. "I would have been faster if you had only told me that you would be waiting for me."

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"_Arigato, _Kiba-_kun."_

"Welcome." He smiled at her.

"What do you think Shino-kun's going to ask us to do today?" Hinata asked, looking worried. "Since the second Chuunin exams are coming, you can bet it's going to be hard."

Kiba nodded. "Still, were pretty lucky that we already have a Chuunin-level ninja in our team to help us train."

"Finally. I thought you two would never come." Shino said, looking up as Hinata and Kiba come toward him.

"_Gomenasai, _Shino-kun. I sort of lost track of the time." Hinata said, an apologetic look on her face.

Shino nodded. "That's understandable. After all, I've heard that Hyuga clan members always practice until the hours of pre-dawn. What I don't understand is why Kiba's late. I happen to know that your clan members don't practice at night."

Kiba smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was waiting for Hinata. I didn't think she would be so late."

Shino just nodded, got up, and gestured for both of them to follow him.

They went into the woods and reached their usual training area: a small clearing in the woods. Scattered here and there were large rocks and small logs. Some logs were standing upright. On those, Shino had placed targets to be used when they trained with _kunais _or _shurikens._

"So," Kiba said, looking around. "what'll it be today? Target practice? Stealth?"

"No." Shino faced both of them. "I'd like to see the both of you battle against one another."

"What?" Kiba exploded, looking at Shino as if he suddenly turned into one of the Aburame's _kikai_ – destruction bugs.

"Why?" Hinata asked, somewhat nervous.

"It'll help me see your strengths and weaknesses. That's all there is to it."

Kiba sighed. There were times he often felt like strangling Shino. This was one of those times.

Hinata shook her head. "Isn't there some other way you could find out? I mean, it's not even the exams yet and already you're asking us to fight?"

Shino just stayed silent. Kiba shook his head and took Hinata by the arm.

"Come on," he said, pulling her gently towards the center of the clearing. "There's no use arguing with Shino once his mind's made up."

Naruto leapt through the air, landing lightly on the roof. He shot one hurried glance behind him before running off at full speed.

He quickly turned left and jumped to another roof. He rebounded off that roof and jumped to right, hoping to shake off his pursuer.

"There's no use running away! I'll catch up with you sooner or later!"

"I'm betting on later. As in, 10 weeks later!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, putting on a burst of speed.

He jumped down from the rooftops and quickly lost himself in the crowd. He ducked into an alley and stopped to catch his breath.

Haruno Sakura stopped at the edge of the roof, panting hard.

_Darn it!_ Sakura thought, glancing left and right. _Looks like I completely lost him. Oh, well, I'll find that Naruto sooner or later. He can't run forever._

She jumped from the roof and turned right.

Naruto watched her leave. He breathed a sigh of relief. He left the alley and turned towards the direction of the woods, hoping to train a little bit before lunch.

_Jeez, Sakura-chan can be scary sometimes, _he thought, lacing his arms behind his head while he walked. _And she can be unforgiving. It's not my fault She was in my way._

His mind averted back to what had happened early this morning. He was hurrying to get to Hinata's house before she left, hoping to invite her to join him later so he could talk to her. Unfortunately, as he rounded the corner, he collided headfirst with Sakura. Sakura had just come from the river, having finished washing a load of laundry. Needless to say, the basket flew out of her hands, as did the once-clean clothes. What happened afterwards was history.

"Ah ha! Found you, you idiot!"

Naruto whirled around to find Sakura lunging at him. He quickly jumped back onto the roof and ran off, Sakura hot on his heels.

"Sakura-chan! Can't you give me a break? It was an accident! An accident!"

"Not…a…chance!" She said, panting hard but still going strong. "This 'accident' wouldn't have happened if you had been looking at where you were going!"

Naruto stopped short. He was at the edge of the town already. In front of him were huge tress that lined one of the many pathways leading into the forest. Thinking quickly, he jumped into the trees and tried to lose himself in the leaves.

A few minutes of silence passed. Thinking he had lost her, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, a branch fell on his head.

"Take that, _baka!_"

"Oh, man!" Naruto jumped up and began to hop from tree to tree. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei should think of making Sakura in charge of training." He muttered under his breath. "She sure can give people a workout."

Hinata stood in the middle of the clearing, panting had. She quickly glanced left and right.

_Darn it!_ She thought, straining to hear every faint sound. _Kiba-san is really good at concealing himself. If I don' t find him fast, it will put me at a serious disadvantage._

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the flow of her chakra.

"Byakugan!"

Her eyes flew open. Her surroundings were presented to her in black and white. She would find Kiba easier this way. Sure enough, she saw a clear image of blue, crouched low behind a bush. She quickly took out her _kunai_ and prepared to attack him. But before she could, a noise, which came from behind, startled her, as well as Shino and Kiba.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked, coming out of his hiding place.

Shino shrugged.

"It's coming closer…" Hinata said.

Suddenly, a couple of branches from the tree in front of them flew towards them. Kiba quickly dodged in front of Hinata and sliced both branches neatly in half.

"Hinata-san! Look out!"

All three looked up just in time to see Naruto falling headfirst towards them. Hinata tried to scramble out to safety but it was no use. With a "whomp" and a "thud", Naruto fell right on top of her. The smoke cleared to show Sakura advancing towards Naruto, waving a huge branch over her head. She stopped short.

"Uh…Kiba-san? Shino?" She looked at them, then at Naruto and Hinata.

"Oops!" She grinned sheepishly. "_Gomen. _I didn't mean to disrupt your, uh, training. Catch you later!" And with that she was off like a shot.

For a few minutes, silence reigned. Then, "Naruto. I don't think Hinata can take the pressure of a person of the opposite sex staying on her for very long." Kiba said, looking at him pointedly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Kiba, confused. Then, understanding dawned. He looked face forward, straight into Hinata's shocked eyes.

He quickly jumped off her. "_Gomenasai, _Hinata-san." He dashed down the same path Sakura had just taken.

"Hinata-san," Kiba turned to her, concern in his face, "Are you all right?"

She slowly got to her feet. Her face was as bright as a tomato. "I…I…I…um, I'm…" She swallowed. "I'm fine."

"Good." Shino said, "Then let's pick up from where we left off."

"Gaara-kun, are you alright?" Temari asked, looking at him strangely. "You're so quiet. Well, more quiet than usual, at least."

Gaara looked at her intensely, than back at the setting sun. He was lost in his own thoughts. On one hand, he could always run away. Yoshimaru's words came back to him. "_Love only yourself, and fight only for yourself._" He didn't have to help in his father's maniacal plans. He could simply leave the village. However, that plan seemed too cowardly. Also, he wanted desperately to make his father proud. Make his father accept him. And the only way to do that was if he helped in his father's plan.

_But what about my…comrades?_ He thought, their faces flashing in his mind. _Naruto-san, you taught me what true strength really is. You taught me how to acquire that strength. But, right now, I don't think strength is the only thing that will help me here._

Temari sighed. There was no getting through to him. "Gaara-kun, I think I know what this is about." She said, not looking at him, but at his reflection in the water. "It's about the mission, isn't it?"

When Gaara didn't answer, she plunged ahead. "Believe it or not, Gaara-kun, Kankurou and I have the same problem. It's true," she said, seeing his startled gaze. "We also have come to accept them as our friends, so you can imagine how hard it is for us to carry this mission out."

"You could simply run away," he said, looking at her this time. "Your father isn't the one behind this madness. You will be disappointing no one of importance to you."

"It's more complicated than that, I'm afraid. My mother looks up to Kazekage-sama. If she finds out that I refuse t carry out his orders, I shudder to think about what she'd do to me."

"Otosama, I'm home." Hinata said, pushing open the door leading to the training courtyard. As usual, her father and Neji were training. Her father simply nodded to show his acknowledgement; Neji barely glanced up.

Hinata hurried to prepare the usual refreshments for her father, then quickly slipped out the door.

"Otosama, I'll be going out for a while."

This time he really looked up. "Where are you going?"

"I…um, promised a friend I'd meet him by the lake. I won't be gone long." She bowed politely then dashed out the door.

Her father looked puzzled, and turned to Neji with questioning eyes. He shrugged, and the two resumed their positions.

Hinata hurried down the path leading to the lake. Already, the sun was setting. She had promised Naruto she'd meet him 20 minutes after sunset. She put on some speed. Whatever Naruto wanted to talk to her about, it must have been pretty urgent for him to discuss with her. Suddenly, she stopped. She was sure she could feel someone watching her. She closed her eyes, concentrating the chakra. "Byakugan." She whispered, eyes flying open. She scanned her surroundings.

She glanced left, right, then straight up, scanning the branches. She detected a small amount of chakra. She looked straight towards it, but it disappeared, probably teleported.

She closed her eyes and opened them once more, a sense of unease enveloping her. She shook her head and continued to run down the path at top speed, eager to put much distance between the mysterious figure and herself.

Uchiha Sasuke appeared onto the tree branch, seemingly from midair. He watched Hinata run off. She was obviously spooked.

_That was close,_ he thought, jumping down. _Curse that Byakugan technique. If I didn't know how to teleport, my cover would've been blown._

He looked at the setting sun. _He should've been here right now. It's not like him to be late._

Sasuke nearly jumped as a cold, clammy hand clapped on his shoulder. He turned around. Sure enough, Gaara was there, silent as ever.

"Thought you wouldn't make it." Sasuke said.

Gaara shook his head. "Sorry. Lost track of the time."

"So, what else do you have to tell me, aside from what you already have?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strength 

"Thanks for taking the time and meeting me here, Hinata-san. I really appreciate it." Naruto said, leaning back onto the ground, arms crossed behind his head. Hinata blushed.

"It's alright. I sensed it must have been pretty urgent for you to want to talk to me about it."

Naruto shook his head, looking at her straight in the eye. "It's not _that _urgent. Let's just say I needed someone…understanding to talk to."

"So, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning on the ground as well.

"Things have been pretty hard for me lately." Naruto began, looking at the sky instead of her. "I mean, imagine how hard it was for me to realize that Kakashi-sensei taught Sasuke a cool new technique. At, first, I told myself not to be jealous. After all, maybe he sensed that Sasuke would really need help with Gaara, seeing how powerful he is. But, I don't know, I guess I just sorta let the jealousy take over." _Yeah, that's it._ He thought,_ let her know how much a jealous idiot you are. Oh well, I already said it. Can't take it back._

Hinata looked at him closely. _I never saw him like this,_ she thought, brow furrowed._ Normally, he's so cheerful and head strong, he can never sit down and talk seriously. Maybe I don't know him as much as I thought._

Silence passed. Naruto shook his head, stood up, and wandered nearer to the edge of the lake, hands in pockets. Hinata followed him.

"So, I pushed myself a little bit more whenever Kakashi-sensei would watch us train. I thought, maybe if he saw how capable I was, he would teach me a few new techniques as well. Apparently, that wasn't the case. So, I thought he would pay more attention after Sasuke told him about how I defeated Gaara. I was wrong, big time. I'm not so sure about what I'm really aiming for, myself. I don't know if I just want Kakashi-sensei to teach me more techniques, or if I just want to be acknowledged. I've been confused lately. Normally, I'd just shrug it off, tell myself that Sasuke's not worth my time, and get myself some ramen to cheer me up. But, nowadays, it's not really helping. I…I think I'm telling you all this because you're the only one I can trust, as well as the only I one I know who can probably relate." He turned to look at her, and Hinata's heart nearly broke, seeing the look on his face. Pain. Sorrow. Confusion. All those emotions were dancing in his eyes, and she had just never looked closely enough to see them.

"You…you do understand, don't you?" Naruto asked coming closer. "I've told myself to bury the past, never let the sorrow that I once felt take over. I've always put a cheerful mask so that no one else would know what I really went through. I told myself that, sooner or later, the mask would have to come off." He sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry that you had to be the first person to see it come off."

Hinata watched the reflection of the moonlight dance on the surface of the lake as she carefully thought about what to say next. _This is a new side of Naruto-kun that I haven't seen yet._ She thought, chewing softly on her bottom lip._ I was wrong. I don't know him at all. I never even realized that all I had to do was look into his eyes and see the sorrow that was buried there. He's right, though. I can relate. I know what it feels like when it seems you're not worth being acknowledged. _

"You're right. I can relate." She said softly. Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. "I know the feeling of despair and frustration when you try so hard to do your best in everything, and yet no one says 'well done' or 'nice work'. And, yes, I think I…I pretty much understand what you're talking about." She knelt down and lightly touched the water, watching the ripples branch out. "You didn't want any one to think that you were still affected by your past, you decided to act cheerful and happy. Perhaps you overdid it a little bit, and now, no one really takes you seriously. I heard from Tsunade-sama about what Kabuto-san said. He said that you didn't really have talent. That compared to Sasuke-kun, you were nothing. That just made you more depressed, although you didn't show it. So you just kept all of your negative emotions bottled up inside." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I keep thinking about the story of Mizuki-san. You know, Iruka-sensei's friend whom you fought against a few months back. You remember, right?"

"_Hai._" Naruto nodded, kneeling down beside her. "How could I _not _remember him?"

"Well, " she continued, choosing her words carefully, "if I remember correctly, he also felt the need to be acknowledged. You said so yourself. And in the end, he finally went berserk and became evil, looking to Orochimaru as a…role model of sorts, r-right?"

"Well, yeah, but what does this have to do with anythi…" Suddenly, he broke off and glared at Hinata with such intensity that she nearly cowered back in fright. "I think I get what you're saying, Hinata-san."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't conveyed what she had really wanted to say at all.

"N-n-no!" She stammered, nearly withering under his blazing gaze. The eyes that had once been filled with sorrow and confusion were now filled with fiery anger. "N-n-naruto-kun, I-I-I-I didn't m-m-mean…"

"You mean that, if I don't straighten up or let this feeling go, I'll probably end up like that Mizuki jerk and go bonkers. That's what you wanted to say, right?"

She shook her head, pale eyes brimming with tears. She was shivering uncontrollably, and she looked like she was going to faint.

Naruto turned away, looking at his reflection in the water. Anger was etched on every detail of his face. Except…except for his eyes. His eyes were brimming with tears, and they threatened to overflow.

_She doesn't understand me at all! _He thought angrily, allowing the tears to spill out and drop into the water. _I thought she did, but I guess she really doesn't. Hinata-san, I…I'm more than a little disappointed. I thought talking to you would make me feel better. I thought you would have great advice. Well, as before, I guess I thought wrong. _

"N-n-naruto-kun," she began, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No." he said, looking at her with anger so blazing, so intense, that her knees buckled and she nearly lost her balance. "I have to go."

She watched him walk away, slowly losing sight of him as he went deeper into the shadows of the trees.

Naruto walked through the trees, impatiently brushing away low-hanging branches and eaves. He trampled through the underbrush, his mind awhirl with thoughts.

_Stupid. Completely stupid. How could I have ever thought that, for once in this miserable life of mine, someone would actually understand me? I was stupid to even think, for a second, that she could give me sound advice! I should be angry at her._ He stopped, confused. He didn't feel anger at all. He felt…what? Disappointment. Sadness. Emptiness

_I should be angry, _he repeated to himself firmly. _Then why do I feel worse than ever?_

He continued to walk on. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions. Maybe she had meant something entirely different.

_Maybe…_

Sasuke shook his head, looking at Gaara's figure enshrouded in the darkness. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, casting pale light here and there.

"I don't think you're thinking straight, Gaara-san." He said, brow furrowed. "I thought you and your other circus friends turned over a new leaf. Why are you asking me to do this?"

Silence passed. It was so complete that Sasuke wondered whether or not Gaara had dropped off to sleep. When it became clear that he wasn't going to answer, Sasuke sighed and prepared to jump down from the tree branch. He was wasting his time here. He had to focus all his energy on finding…

"…Akatsuki." Gaara said softly.

Sasuke whipped around. "_N-nani!"_

Gaara moved forward, allowing the moonlight to hit his face. "Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, is part of it, right?" It was a rhetorical question, and Sasuke knew it.

"He kept you alive because he chose you to be the one to avenge your clan's death. You are an avenger. You know that. You also know that he's stronger than any other Jounin. If you defeat…_him_, you'll be that much closer to defeating your brother. Deep inside, you know that as well as I do. Think about it, Uchiha Sasuke. This could be your chance to see whether or not your brother chose the right person to avenge the clan." He stood up without another word and jumped of the branch.

"He _did_ choose the right person." Sasuke called after his retreating back.

Everything was still. Sasuke sat down, mulling over everything Gaara had told him. _This could be the chance for you to see whether or not your brother chose the right person…the right person…to avenge the clan…_ Gaara's voice echoed in his mind.

"He _did_ choose the right person." He said aloud, as if to convince him it was true. But deep inside, he knew that his mind was whispering two words.

_I think…_

Hinata slid open the door in a kind of hypnotic trance. She detached herself from her body, allowing her thoughts to completely take over. She was still distraught over the disastrous meeting by the lake.

_I never knew Naruto-kun could get angry like that, _she thought, barely aware of her surroundings. _I…I'm a little glad he opened up. I feel as if I know him better now._ She smiled in spite of herself. It was true. She knew more about him now. Probably more than Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun did. Then, slowly, her smile faded. _But, I wish now that he didn't take off his mask. It's so different from the Naruto-kun that I know. It's so full of emotions that it almost hurts to look in his eyes. Sometimes, I wonder if…_

"Hinata-neechan!"

Hinata looked up, startled. In front of her stood Hanabi, her younger sister. If Hinata didn't find the situation she was currently in so depressing, she would have laughed. Hanabi stood at least two-and-a-half feet shorter, but with her hands on her hips and a look of authority on her face, you would have thought she was older.

"It's so late, oneesan!" She said, "Where were you?"

"_Gomenasai, _Hanabi. I…I was out by the lake."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "Your cheeks are red, you have _that_ look in your eyes…you met Uzumaki Naruto there, didn't you?"

Hinata was taken aback. She tried to laugh it off. "I…I g-guess I'm pretty obvious, eh?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Oneesan, I don't think you should spend any more time around him. He was the one who beat Neji-kun in the main matches, remember?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Her patience was wearing thin. She didn't need another of Hanabi's speeches about how talented Neji was and how she should have supported him instead of Naruto since he was part of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hanabi," she said gently, although deep inside she felt like shouting. "I know how much you look up to Neji-kun. But I'd…appreciate it if you didn't choose whom I should spend time with. Besides," she placed her hands on her hips, mocking Hanabi's stance. "I think you forgot who's older."

Hanabi giggled.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up. Her father was looking right at her. Then she remembered.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot. I still have the usual practice match against Neji-kun. Another chance to disappoint my father._ She thought glumly. Normally, she wasn't so pessimistic. However, the meeting with Naruto-kun had really lowered her spirits.

She nodded, left Hanabi, and walked towards the middle of the courtyard.

Her father nodded at her, than at Neji. The two took their positions.

"Hajime!"

Hinata's thoughts began to wander as she absent-mindedly dodged each of Neji's attempts.

_I should have said it to him in a more tactful or subtle way. _She thought, bringing up her arm to block one of Neji's strikes. _I only meant to tell him that it was really up to him. If he decides to use the feeling of being ignored as a hindrance, it's completely up to him. _She quickly jumped aside, barely managing to get out of the way of Neji's kunai. _And if he decides to use it in order to fuel himself with energy, it's his decision. But than again, how do I know he would accept that advice as well?_ Suddenly, a jolt of pain somewhere in her midsection brought her back to her senses. With a grunt, she sailed through the air and landed hard on her back.

"Concentrate, Hinata." Her father called, looking at her sternly.

She shook her head and got up again. _Otosama's right. I shouldn't let my thoughts wander. I really should concentrate. _She rushed forward, but Neji was quicker. He jumped out of the way. Once again, Hinata found herself thinking of other things. _Perhaps I should apologize to him. But, what if he doesn't accept my apology? What if…_she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, _what if he doesn't want to speak from me again? _Her eyes welled up. Suddenly, another slam, to her chest this time, jolted her back to reality. This time, she stood her ground. She vainly tried to block herself, but he was too fast. He quickly delivered 7 jabs, and she slammed against the railing.

"Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi called. "Your thoughts are wandering…"

"Concentrate, concentrate. If this was a real battle…" her father's voice mixed with Hanabi's.

"Stop thinking about _him_! You can't disappoint Otosama again…"

"We talked about this before…"

Hinata shook her head. Everything was mixing until she couldn't discern her father's voice from Hanabi's voice and her own thoughts. Then she saw Naruto's face, full of anger, contempt, pain, disappointment. She heard his voice, full of bitterness; _I have to go._

_Yamero! _She screamed inside her head. It was too much.

"Hinata, get up! Get up!"

"Please don't disappoint Otosama!"

"Get up!"

She stood up, her whole body shivering uncontrollably with rage. In the blink of an eye, she feinted left, right and in an instant was behind Neji. He wasn't fast enough. She delivered 26 strikes to strategic places in his back. He let loose a gasp of surprise and flew forward a few feet. She wasn't done with him. She put on a burst of speed, calculated where he was going to land, and planted her feet solidly on that spot. When he was close enough, she delivered 10 punches at top speed. The force sent him flying back. She quickly gathered chakra into both hands, than met him mid-air. She delivered the final 2 punches, watching in satisfaction as he hit the ground on his back. Hard. The smoke cleared, and she saw her father's and Hanabi's shocked faces. Her gaze traveled down toward Neji's now-limp form. Then the triumph turned to shock.

_I…I did that?_ she thought, covering her mouth, eyes widening. _I lost control again. I…I hurt Neji-kun!_

He groaned as he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. No doubt about it, he was just as surprised as she was.

She bowed her head. "_G-g-gomenasai, _Neji-kun! I-I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to. I-I…"

Her voice trailed off. She turned around and dashed to her room.

Neji watched her go. He had never seen her like that before.

_Hinata-sama, _he thought, slowly – and painfully – getting up. He winced. The spots she hit were tender. _You have definitely gotten stronger._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets 

"It was…strange." Neji said, shifting his position on the branch. "I never saw her like that. She looked like she wanted to finish me off. I could see it in her eyes."

"Wow." Tenten said softly, bandaging his forearm. Hinata's handiwork the night before could be seen clearly. "That's not the Hinata I know. Usually, she wouldn't be able to inflict 5 bruises on you."

"I know. That was the first time she beat me in training." He winced as the ointment Tenten had brought touched his bruises, and then he continued. "I never saw anyone move that fast."

"Well, I guess what Kiba said was true, then."

"_Nani?"_

"He said that, lately, Hinata's been getting better in their training sessions. She was fast enough to block 15 kunai coming at her from all directions. She was strong enough to block Shino and Kiba at the same time, and she was sharp enough to correctly guess where and when Kiba was going to attack."

Neji looked at her in surprise. Tenten nodded. "It's true."

Neji looked away, staring at nothing in particular.

Hinata-sama, he thought, if you really are that strong, why do you hide it? "Oy, Neji-kun! Tenten!" Neji and Tenten looked down. Rock Lee was gesturing at them wildly. "We have to hurry. Gai-sensei's waiting for us. He says he has important news." Neji and Tenten jumped down and proceeded to follow Lee. "What did he say it was about, Lee?" Tenten asked. Lee shrugged. "He didn't say, but I have a hunch it's about Sasuke's disappearance." "We'd better hurry, then." Neji said. 

"Well, what did he say?" Kankurou asked. Temari shrugged. Gaara hadn't said anything since yesterday.

"I thought both of you were supposed to meet each other last night."

"Well, he didn't show. Maybe he didn't meet Sasuke or Sasuke didn't meet him. I left a message at his house to meet us here, but for all I know he didn't read it."

"I read it."

Temmari and Kankurou whirled around. Gaara stood with his arms crossed. They both stood up and walked toward him.

"Well?" Kankurou asked, somewhat impatient.

Gaara nodded. "I relayed the message. I'm not so sure if he'll say yes, but I know he's definitely considering it."

"Good work. I'll inform them." Kankurou said, and proceeded to run off, leaving Temari and Gaara alone. Temari shifted uncomfortably. Gaara just stared at her.

"You're nervous." Gaara said suddenly. "Why?"

Temari looked at him in surprise. She shook her head. "It…It's nothing."

"You're not telling the truth."

Temari bit her lip. _I wouldn't be surprised if he could read minds. _"I…you…you're…" she sighed. "You're right. I guess I'm not being entirely truthful."

"What's wrong?"

Temari raised an eyebrow. For one moment she thought there was a note of concern in his voice.

"It's…it's…" she wandered away from him, leaning on the tree and watching the _sakura_ petals flutter down. "I don't know. I tried to talk to my mother. I told her I wanted no part in the mission. I told her there were other Sound ninjas who could take my place. She…well, to put it mildly, she blew her top. She told me I was lucky to have even been picked by Kazekage-sama. She told me a lot of things I don't want to repeat. And on top of that, I'm going through a…" She stopped and drew her breath. "Never mind. I shouldn't even be telling you all this. Gomenasai, Gaara-kun."

"_Wakarimasu ne_."

"_Nani?_"

"The Temari I know doesn't usually let her mother's cryptic comments bother her." Gaara said, looking at her straight in the eyes. "There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?"

"I…I…" _I'm confused, Gaara-kun, and I don't know what to do. _She looked away, trying to hide the emotions that were showing clearly on her face. _A ninja must not show emotion in any situation. _She reminded herself, shaking her head. _I feel something different around you, and I can't identify what it is. I'm struggling with my words and thoughts and feelings, and here I am, standing in front of you, making a complete fool of myself._

"I don't think I can tell you, Gaara-kun. But, don't worry. It's not such a big deal." She turned around to face him, and nearly drew back in shock. His pale green eyes were looking at her filled with…with what? There were so many emotions in them, she couldn't identify all of them. However, one emotion stood out from the others: pain. His face remained an emotionless mask.

"I guess you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"No," Temari shook her head. "It's not that. It's…I just can't tell you."

"I see." This time, Gaara turned away. "I thought that life would be different from now on. I thought there wouldn't be any more secrets. I thought I no longer had to deal with lies."

"Gaara-kun," Temari cut him off, trying desperately to explain. "I didn't mean it…it's just that…it's not…"

"I guess I thought wrong," Gaara continued, acting like she hadn't spoken. "But I can't do anything much about it, can I? After all, I grew up learning not to depend on anyone but myself. I kept my entire being a secret from other people." He started to walk away. The he stopped, and, much to her surprise turned and smiled sadly at her. "I guess this is the way it's meant to be, especially for me."

_Wait! _She screamed. _Please stop! Let me explain. _No sound escaped, and she let him walk away.

"So, let me get this straight," Tenten said, rubbing her forehead. "You think that Gaara of the Dessert has some sort of information about Sasuke's whereabouts…"

"And you want us to go and force it out of him! Am I right, Gai-sensei?" Lee finished, flashing his gleaming pearly whites up at his sensei, who looked _a lot_ like him.

"Well," he said leaning against the building wall, "that's correct, Lee, but you don't necessarily need to force it out of him."

Neji nodded. "I understand."

Gai grinned. "Good. As of this mission, you'll be the leader, Lee."

Lee saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Tenten shook her head. _Is it just me, or is Lee a few noodles short of the ramen bowl?_

She turned to Neji, ready to ask him how they would get the information, but she stopped when she realized he was using his _byakugan_ technique.

"N-neji-kun?"

He held up a hand to silence her. Taking out his kunai, he sent it flying behind a small pile of planks. There was a loud yelp, and Naruto appeared from behind the planks.

"Oy, why the heck were you trying to kill me, _baka?_" He yelled, moving forward.

Neji looked at him, one eyebrow coolly raised. "I think the question is, what were you doing eavesdropping?"

Naruto turned serious. "I heard you mention something about Sasuke and how you could obtain information about his whereabouts." He turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei, if possible, could I come with them?"

"What?" He asked, eyes widening. "Why?"

"Well…" _Maybe because he's my best friend and teammate and I'm really worried about where he is so it's only natural that I'd like to hear the information firsthand?_ "I'm curious, that's all. I'd like to hear what Gaara has to say, and I'd like to hear it firsthand. Besides," he grinned. "you know me. I'd be too impatient to wait for the results so it's really pointless to say that I can't go, 'coz I would go anyway."

Silence. Then, sighing, Neji stood up and proceeded to walk away. "There's no use in trying to dissuade him. We might as well take him along."

Hinata placed her hands in front of her to block herself. Too late. Kiba hit her straight in the midsection. She flew back, rammed against the tree, and slid down, limp.

Panting, Kiba fell to his hands and knees.

Shino jumped down from the trees. "Nice. That last one was harsh. But it's pretty obvious that you had trouble breaking through her defense. That's where Hinata's strength lies. Meanwhile, you're relying way too much on your concealment techniques. Not effective against someone who can use the _byakugan_, but pretty good."

"Yeah, whatever." He winced and put his hand to his head. "Aw, jeez, my head is killing me."

"She _was _fast, wasn't she?"

"I can't tell. I wasn't able to see her. All I saw was a white blur."

"Ha ha."

Kiba stuck his hand into his jacket and took out a small bottle of ointment. He crawled to where Hinata lay limp.

"Hinata-san," he said, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry I got carried away with the last attack. Here, this ought to soothe the pain a bit."

She slowly sat up. "_Arigato, _Kiba-kun." She took the bottle from him and tucked it into her pouch. "You were amazing. You're so good at your concealment techniques." She smiled at him, and Kiba felt his heart pump five times faster.

"Th-thanks." He said, grinning.

Shino shook his head. Kiba's feelings were so obvious. "Kiba."

Kiba looked up. "_N-nani?_"

"Come over here for a second."

Kiba shrugged, got up, and followed him. They stopped at a few meters away from Hinata. Then Shino turned and faced him.

"You have to tell her, you know?"

Kiba looked confused. "Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb. Your feelings are getting more and more obvious every day. She's going to find out sooner or later."

Understanding dawned. Kiba shook his head. "No way. First of all, I don't know how to break it to her. Second of all, she already likes someone else!"

"Just be direct when you break it to her. It'll do her some good to know that at least your friendship is strong enough that you can tell her anything and it'll do you some good to get it off your chest."

"Since when have you gotten mixed up with emotions?"

"I'm just getting sick of you ogling at her behind her back and smiling stupidly whenever she passes by."

"I do not ogle!"

Shino pushed him forcefully. "Go, before I tell her myself."

Kiba slowly wandered over to where Hinata sat. She looked up and smiled. "Kiba-kun, what was that all about?"

"Shino was just giving me some tips, that's all."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. Then, "I'm sorry I seem like I'm ignoring you. It's just that, I've always been enchanted whenever I watch the sunset. I tend to lose myself in my on world. Also, it brings back memories."

"_Sou desu ne?_" He said, plopping down on the grass beside her. "Such as?"

"I…it seems like such an eternity ago…he took me to a really secluded place where we had such a perfect view of the sunset."

"_He_?" Kiba asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun."

"…oh." Kiba looked away. _I guess…he beat me to it. Boy, did that do wonders for my spirits. _"Then he heard her sigh. He looked at her.

"If that memory is so happy, why do you look so…upset?"

"_Gomenasai. _I…he…we sort of had a fight last night, and it…just brought me down."

"Why'd you fight?" He asked gently, though inside, his heart was soaring. Here was his chance. He'd comfort her, then maybe he'd tell her. She looked like she needed someone to lean on to, anyway.

"I disappointed him, big time. He thought I knew him. He thought I was the only one who could give him sound advice. Turns out I didn't know as well as we both thought. I said a few wrong things, and it really crushed him."

"Are you sure it's your fault, Hinata-san?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure Naruto wasn't just overreacting? I'm sure you guarded what you said. The Hinata I know is really considerate of other people's feeling."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Kiba-kun, but I'm sure it's entirely my fault. After all, Naruto-kun really needed my help, and I let him down. I brought up his hopes, and I was the very one who brought it crashing down…"

"WHY!"

Hinata gasped in surprise and look at him. His hood shadowed his face. "Why do you always insist that he's right all the time? Why are you always so obsessed with him that you can't see his faults?" he drew a long shuddering breath and continued. "Are you really so enchanted by him that you're blind to what other people are trying to tell you?" He looked at her, and she was shocked to find tears in his eyes.

"_Gomenasai, _Hinata-san, but I can't hold it back anymore."

Without warning, he crushed his mouth against hers. Her eyes widened.

A few meters away, concealed behind a bush, Shino shook his head in disgust. "I didn't mean to be _that_ direct."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Denial 

"Jeez, is it just me, or is the sand village not _that_ friendly?" Tenten asked, looking at the blank looks she was receiving from the villagers. "This is what we spent four days walking out in the wilderness for?"

"They're not exactly known for their hospitality, I guess." Naruto said, lacing his arms behind his head.

Tenten gave him the once over. "I still can't get over you changing outfits. You look…different."

Naruto looked down at his now orange-and-black suit. He shrugged. "No biggie. I just thought I'd try something new for a change."

Neji stopped and looked around. "Where's his house located anyway?"

"Gai-sensei it was on the south-east side of the town, 3rd house on the left of the Sand Village training center." Lee said, adjusting the strap of his bag. "If we locate the training center, we'll easily find his house! Let's go!" He dashed off at top speed, leaving the others blinking rapidly.

"I think he had too much honey on his corn cobs," Tenten said.

"We'd better follow him." Naruto said, sighing and following Lee's dust.

A few minutes later, they found Lee leaning against the wall of what was probably Gaara's house, a look of impatience on his face.

Before he could open his mouth, Neji beat him to the punch. "There was no need to hurry, you know. Not like he's expecting us."

Lee looked furious. "Well, don't you think…you should really…" he trailed off. Then his expression turned sheepish. "I guess you're right, Neji-kun. Heheh. _Gomenasai._"

"Let's just ring the bell and get it over with." Naruto said, moving past them toward the door.

Sakura leaned against the tree, panting hard. She had used a lot of chakra in fixing the ribs of a small otter. At least she had accomplished it.

_Sasuke-kun, _she thought, looking up at nothing in particular. _I wish you were here to see my accomplishments. To be honest, your compliments mean a lot more to me than others. Why did you leave? _She squeezed her eyes to stop the tears, but they flowed out anyway. She gave up and let them flow freely. _Why did you leave me behind? You could have said good-bye. You could have at least reassured me that you would be fine. _She sighed. _You don't understand, do you? You don't understand the pain I feel when I don't even know where you are or how you're doing._

She wiped away the tears. A ninja must not show emotion in any situation. And Sasuke would hate her for being so weak

Then she heard a rustle of leaves. She stiffened. Slowly, she walked towards the source of the sound. She pushed aside a few hanging leaves. Her jaw nearly dropped.

Sitting in the clearing, surrounded by targets, was Sasuke. He seemed to be concentrating. Then in the blink of an eye, kunai started to fly everywhere. Sakura's eyes widened. Every single kunai hit the targets, right in the middle.

_But, I didn't see him move! _She thought, looking at him closely. His eyes were still closed, his arms in the same position. _Then what-? _She noticed the handles. They were aglow with chakra.

_That's it then! He used his chakra to move the kunai in the direction he wanted them to go! What a remarkable technique!_

She stood up and stepped into the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun! That was amazing!"

Sasuke's shoulders tensed and he looked at her with an angry look in his eyes. She stopped short. "S-sasuke-kun?"

She blinked, and he was gone.

_Sasuke…_she looked up. _That was the fastest I saw anyone move. If he did leave to train, like I first thought, then why did he leave when he saw me? Something's not right…_

Suddenly, Hinata appeared. She stopped when she saw Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san!" she said, stepping away. "Wha-wha-what are you d-doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same, Hinata." She said, brow furrowed.

Hinata was silent for a few seconds, and then she smiled. "_Gomen. _I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to intrude on you. I'll-I'll be g-going n-n-now."

"Hold on." She said, grabbing her by the arm. "You look like you've been crying."

"_N-n-nani?_" she said, eyes widening. She shook her head. "No, no…it's…I…it's nothing." She jerked her arm away. "Thank you for your concern, though."

She turned and ran before Sakura could say another word. Sakura sighed. Hinata really was a mystery. But she didn't dwell on her for too long, though. She had other things on her mind.

_I don't get it. Surely he had left to train. That's why he's so powerful right now. But is that the only reason? I mean…why would he leave when he saw me. Unless…unless he had something to hide. _She frowned, mulling over the possibilities. One thought presented itself at the back of her mind, but it was so ridiculous that she had to laugh. But still, as she made her way back to town, the thought never left her. Not once.

"Look," Naruto said, trying to keep his temper under control. Gaara had been nothing but uncooperative since they got there. "Apparently, you can't get what we're saying since we're mostly sending garbled messages to you, so I'll get straight to the point; Do you have any information about Sasuke's whereabouts?"

For one brief moment, Naruto thought that he saw…something in his eyes. Guilt? Secrecy? Surprise? He couldn't tell, because it lasted for only about a millisecond. Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head.

"_Gomenasai, _Naruto, _demo…_" he trailed off and looked out the window. The silence lasted for a few seconds, and then he turned back to them. "Please, believe me when I say that I don't know where he is."

Neji shook his head. "I apologize, but we can't just walk away."

"We're a very determined bunch!" Lee spoke up from behind him. "And I'm not going to leave without information."

Gaara seemed lost in thought. Then, finally he leaned forward and said, "I _did_ see him one time."

"_N-nani!_" Naruto leaned closer excitedly. "When? Where? How?"

"Just yesterday. I just saw him briefly, though. I really didn't know that you were looking for him, so I just let him walk away."

"Damn!" Lee exclaimed, "so close, and he slipped right through our fingers."

"At least we have a lead." Tenten said brightly. "Since Gaara saw him yesterday, there's a possibility that he's here. And if he's not, we'll search in the villages near here. I mean, unless he can teleport, he can't have gotten very far."

Lee brightened up immediately. "You're right! Let's go!" He dashed out the door yelling, "_Arigato, _Gaara-kun!" The other tree scrambled out after him.

Gaara closed the door and drew the curtains over the widow pains. Darkness.

_I wish I could have warned them, _he thought, sitting back down on the chair, picking up the bloodstained knife, _but Otosama was monitoring me._

He brought the knife upward, then jerked it towards his chest.

_It's no use,_ he thought sadly, and threw the knife away. _The more vital the part is, the tougher the sand. _He looked at his leg. It was still dripping with blood. He'd had a hard time trying to get through the sand, but at least he managed a fairly deep cut.

_This is it, _Hinata thought, looking at the reflection of her face in the knife. She looked pretty scared. _And why shouldn't I be?_ She thought sadly. _My entire life is messed up. Otosama got angry with me for hiding my strength all these years and for hurting Neji-kun. Naruto-kun's still upset with me, and I don't think I ever want to face Kiba-kun and Shino-kun ever again! _She picked up the knife blindly and hacked at her wrist. _I'm just so confused! _She thought, watching her tears mingle with the blood, which was now pooling on the floor. She wondered vaguely how long it would take before she died. She hopped it would be soon. Otosama or Hanabi might walk in on her, and then her plans would be ruined. _I should lock the door, _she said. She tried to get up, but she could barely move. _That's strange, _she thought, leaning against the door. _I can't move. Oh, well, _she smiled and shrugged. _I don't think I could see the door through all this darkness anyway. _The room was swimming. It seemed too dark to be midday. _Why is it so dark? _She thought. Then it hit her. _Oh, of course. _ She felt all her strength ebb away. She smiled, watching the blood spatter on the gleaming white tiles of the bathroom. _Otosama won't like it. It'll take days to rub off the blood._ Her head dropped to her chest, then she jerked up._ Wait, I really should tell Naruto-kun,_ she rubbed her thumb through the blood, then wrote something next to it. _I really should tell him…_

She finished in time. The darkness compressed her, constricting her breathing. _I…guess this…is what…it's like to…to…_ She slumped forward, her hair touching the blood written words.

_Good-bye,_ she thought, smiling. It didn't hurt to die after all. It was quite a relief actually. _Good-bye, Naruto-kun._

Kurenai looked up just as Hinata's father walked out the door.

"Is she…" she looked at his face. It was hard to read.

He shook his head. "They closed up the wound as fast as they could, but they can't restore all the blood she lost. I already did a blood transference technique, but I'm not so sure it's enough." He sat down and hid his face in his hands. "All we can do is wait."

Kurenai sat down next to him. "Why would she do something that stupid?"

He didn't answer. She blew the bangs off her forehead and leaned back. _It's a good thing I arrived just in time…_

The memory came back to her. She had wondered why Hinata still hadn't shown up for training, so she had decided to go to their house to see why. When she arrived, no one was home. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she crept in. When she opened the bathroom door, her heart nearly stopped.

Hinata's limp form was lying in a pool of blood. Her hand was dipped in blood.

"Hinata!" She rushed forward. _How did this happen? _She thought, turning her over. _Who could have…_the she noticed the words near her, written in blood.

_Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Forgive me…farewell._

_Damn!_ She thought, ripping off a piece of her shirt and tying it tightly on Hinata's arm, just below the wound. _Why the heck did she do this?_

"Hinata," she said out loud, picking her up, "can you hear me? You have to hold on, okay?"

She jumped out the window and ran off at top speed.

_Dammit, Hinata, _she thought, _don't die on me._

Kurenai opened her eyes when she heard Hinata's father finally talk.

"It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning forward, trying to look into his eyes.

"I yelled at her." He said softly. "I yelled at her when she was weak and I yelled at her when she was strong. I pushed her too hard." He looked at her, and Kurenai was surprised to find tears in his pale, white eyes.

"I realized only now how uncaring I've been. I've failed as a father." He drew in a deep rattling breath. "I only wish I had seen it earlier. Instead, she had to die I order for me to get it."

"Don't say that," she said sternly. "She isn't dead. And she's not going to die."

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike you," she stood up, preparing to leave, "unlike you, I know she is strong."

"Don't be stubborn," Neji said, rubbing his forehead. "We have to inform Gai-sensei that we'll be searching for Sasuke so it'll take us longer than expected."

Naruto shook his head. "You guys can go back and tell him, but I'm staying here. It'll take us about four days to go back to Konoha, and by that time, Sasuke could be in another village!"

"I know what you feel, Naruto-kun," Tenten said, a worried look on her face, "but it could be really dangerous to pursue after him alone."

Lee nodded. "That's right. We can't take a risk like that. We'll just try to be faster this time."

Naruto folded his hands across his chest. "Don't try to persuade me, Lee. I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides," he smirked, "I'm pretty old to require a baby-sitter."

Neji frowned. "Waving aside your last comment, I think it would be best if we split up into two. That way, we'll be able to tell Gai-sensei, and still keep tabs on Sasuke. And none of us," he looked pointedly at Naruto, "will be alone."

Naruto looked at him. "I can handle it by myself, alright?"

"Why do you so badly want to do it by yourself, Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked.

"I…" Naruto trailed off. _Because I really want to show everyone back in the village that I'm strong enough to take care of myself. That I'm strong enough to handle whatever dangers I have to face alone._ "I just think that a group of two people is too big. I mean, with two people in contact, a conversation is almost impossible to avoid. And I happen to know that Sasuke's senses are quite enhanced. He'd know he was being followed almost immediately."

Silence passed, then, with a sigh, Neji said, "I hate to admit it, but he's right. And we'll only waste time trying to change his mind."

"_Demo_, Neji-kun…" Tenten said, surprised. "You…you're not serious."

"Lets' go." Neji said, and almost immediately, disappeared.

Lee followed. "We'll be quick, don't worry."

Tenten looked at him worriedly. "Take care of yourself."

Naruto watched them go. _At last, _he thought, _I finally have another chance to prove that I am strong. Then maybe Hinata will…_he stopped and shook his head. _I can't think about her at a time like this. _He started to walk, not really caring where he went. _Because thinking about her only brings more pain. More pain then I can handle._

"Hyuga-sensei. Kurenai sensei."

They both looked up just as the medical ninja walked out the door.

"Is she…?"

"_Gomenasai._" She shook her head sadly. "She lost too much blood."

Silence passed for several seconds. It seemed like an eternity, though. Slowly, the medic Nin broke it them.

"I don't think we can save her."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A lot of you guys have been begging me to update soon. I think it's only fair to warn you guys that I won't be updating for a loooooong time. Why? My science teacher's a slave driver! We have soooo many things to research and it's like, only the second week of classes! So sorry! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! BTW: DarkangelHikari, I miss you! Ever since you moved away, I've been down in the doldrums. Oh well, that's life!

* * *

Chapter 6:Fear

"Do you think it was…wise to leave him back there?" Lee asked, looking at Neji.

Neji simply looked at him, then straight ahead. "I know he can take care of himself."

"That may be true," Tenten said, "but still…"

"I have faith in him," Neji said. "I know he…"

Suddenly he stopped. He felt a sort of chill pass through him, and he couldn't describe what it meant exactly. He felt like something was…different.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten said, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

Neji looked at her, and she saw worry in his eyes. His seemingly emotionless eyes. "Something's wrong." He said. "I can feel it."

"What?"

He shook his head and looked forward. "I'm not sure, but I think we'd better hurry."

* * *

Kurenai looked down at her pale face, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Hinata-san…" she murmured, touching her cheek gently. "Please…"

"Hinata." Her father said, coming closer to the bed. "You have to fight. You need to!" His voice seemed angry. "Don't be weak! Fight!"

Kurenai balled her fist, trying to control herself.

"Show me that you have even a small percentage of the strength the Hyuga clan is known for! Fight!"

That did it. Kurenai raised her hand and gave him a backhander he wouldn't soon forget. He looked up at her with shocked eyes. Kurenai knew that hitting one of the nobles from one of the oldest, honorable clans in the village wasn't…proper, but she couldn't help it.

"You cold, heartless, relentless son of a…how you can even manage to talk to your daughter like that is beyond me! You call yourself her father, but you act nothing like it, you stupid, unfeeling…"She trailed off, unable to find a word that was suitable enough to describe.

He held up his hand. "Do not judge people so easily, Kurenai-sensei. I'm not what you think I am."

"No!" She spat out the word, breathing hard, "I know exactly what you are! You are a heartless S.O.B who thinks he knows what's best for his daughter but, in reality, he only cares about the image she's upholding for their clan."

"You're the one who's wrong, Kurenai-sensei." He said, his tone deadly, menacing. "If you looked deeper, you'd know."

"Well, with all do respect, I don't posses the _byakugan_, so you'll excuse me if I can't look…" she trailed off, looking at his eyes. "deeper…" she murmured, her eyes widening. _My God, _she thought, _so many emotions clouded in those eyes of his. Sadness. Pain._ She bit her bottom lip. _Guilt. Oh God, I was wrong about him._

"Hyuga-sama…" she began, an apologetic look on her face.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. Glaring at her, he turned and opened the door, revealing a very startled Neji.

"Hyuga-sama," he said, looking past him, "what's wrong with Hinata-sama?"

"I…she…" he looked away. "She…attempted suicide."

"_N-n-nani?_" His eyes widened. "How? When? Why?"

"She slashed her wrists just around noon. As to why she did it…" he swallowed, "I don't know."

Neji walked past him towards the bed. He gazed down at her pale face.

_Hinata-sama, _he thought, narrowing his eyes. _I can't believe you'd be so cowardly. I can't believe you'd run away._

"Hinata-sama," he said softly, "I know you can hear me."

She didn't respond. He grasped her hands. "You know I hold a grudge against you, simply because you come from the head family. But grudge or no grudge, it doesn't change the fact that you are my cousin. And whether you choose to believe me or not," he took a deep breath, "I don't want someone close to me to die. Again." A few stray tears ran down his face. "I don't want you to die."

She still did not respond. He placed his hand her chest. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

"Kurenai-sensei," he turned to her. "Her heartbeat is irregular. I think I should inform the Medic Nins."

Kurenai shook her head. "They already warned us that this might happen. They said they couldn't do much for her anymore."

"So," he said, softly yet firmly, "You're telling me that all we're going to do is sit around and watch her die?"

"Don't say that." Kurenai said, glaring at him. "She isn't going to die. I know she isn't."

Neji simply looked away. After a few moments, he said, "We'd better tell Kakashi-sensei to go and fetch Naruto. He should know."

Kurenai nodded, got up and left.

As she wandered down the halls, she remembered what she had said just a few moments ago. "She isn't going to die. I know she isn't."

_Hopeful words, Kurenai. _She thought. _Too bad you, yourself, don't believe them._

* * *

"Trying to commit suicide, Gaara?"

Gaara's rolled his eyes and turned slowly in his chair.

"You're early." He said.

Sasuke shrugged and closed the door. "I finished early."

"It's all set, then?" Gaara asked, half-hoping that Sasuke would say 'no'. Despite how much he wanted to please his father, he didn't want the plan to go underway. He didn't want to endanger anyone anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, it's ready." Sasuke said impatiently. "Just tell me when."

"4 days from now." Gaara said, looking down at the blood stained knife. "It'll be a new moon on that day, so there won't be any light."

"Right." Sasuke whipped around. "I'm outta here."

"Just one question." Gaara said softly. Sasuke paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"How are you going to lure him there?"

Sasuke smirked. _This guy's pretty dense. I thought it was obvious. At least, to a cold-blooded killer like him. _"Obviously. I'm going to attack his weakness."

"Which would be?"

"The Hyuga kid. You know, Hinata."

"Oh." Gaara looked away. A fewseconds passed, then, "Is that…necessary?"

"What?"

"Using her as bait, I mean. We don't have to put an innocent life on the line, do we?"

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. Then he smirked again. _Well, he's unpredictable. At first, you'd think he couldn't care less about the procedure as long as the plan was fulfilled. Looks like he does have a heart under there. Heh._

"Don't tell me you've gotten softer, Gaara." He raised an eyebrow. "The Gaara I knew wouldn't say anything. He'd just nod his head and dismiss me."

"Well," Gaara said, trying to keep his voice under control. "Do whatever you want to do. I'm just giving you a warning." He turned his back to him. "Do not attack his heart. It will only give him strength."

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle. "Right. I'll keep that in mind when I'm standing over their dead bodies." He left.

Gaara watched the door slowly close behind Sasuke's back, cutting off the light and plunging the room into darkness again.

_He's a fool, _Gaara thought, absentmindedly playing around with the knife. _He really thinks that will work. It won't. I should know. I made the same mistake._

He wandered over to the mirror. He couldn't see himself clearly, due to the darkness around it him.

"_Love is the spirit of protecting and devoting yourself to someone"_ Yashimaru's words went back to him.

"When a person fights to protect someone, then true strength has been achieved." Hokage-sama said that, he thought, clutching the knife blade tightly. It cut a fresh wound on his hand, yet he didn't notice. 

"Sasuke," he said softly, holding up the knife, pointing it towards the mirror. "It won't work. You'll only make him stronger. It won't work."

He plunged the knife into the mirror, listening in satisfaction to the sound of the breaking glass. He looked at his reflection again. Broken. Dirty. Confusing.

_That's exactly how I feel._

* * *

Naruto flopped down on the grass, leaning against a tree. Five hours of non-stop searching was really taking its toll on him. He reached into his pack and took out his jug of water.

_For all I know, the little punk's on his way to the next village, the Sound. I really should make my way there._ He took a long swig of water and set the jug down.

_Why should I bother? _He thought bitterly. _If he already got a head start, he could be halfway there already. I'd just be wasting time trying to catch up with him. It would be better if I just head back to the village and ask the other genin for help._ He sighed. _I guess I was wrong. I can't do it alone. _

Suddenly, he jerked up. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ He thought shaking his head. _I never used to think that way! Never!_

Then the memory came rushing back. By the riverside, under the full moon. Hinata was in front of him, talking softly, arms in front, as if trying to shield herself from the whole world. He heard her speak again.

Mizuki-sama felt the urge to be acknowledged as well… 

_No wonder I've changed. _He thought, biting his lower lip until it bled. _I've had too many disappointments. More than I can endure. _

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked up once more. In front of him was Kakashi. Masked, as usual.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto scrambled to his feet. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"No time to explain!" He said, grabbing him by the arm. "There's an emergency!"

"What?" Naruto pulled free. "What do you mean 'emergency'?"

"It's Hinata. She…she…let's just say she's in the hospital."

"Damn!" He exclaimed. "Why? How?"

"Like I said, there's no time to explain."

"I'm not budging until you tell me why she's in the hospital!"

"This is no time for your hardheadedness!"

"The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can get a move on!"

Kakashi turned his back to him and counted to 3. Still not looking at him, he said softly, "She tried to commit suicide!"

Silence passed. Kakashi turned around to look at him.

"Naruto…?"

His face was pretty much cast in shadows, so it was hard to see his reaction.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said softly. "Lead the way."

Kakashi nodded. He grasped him by the arm again and, in seconds, the vanished.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree. _Darn it!_ He thought angrily, punching the tree next to him and causing it to fall down. _If she dies, it'll affect the entire plan! I could use Sakura-chan. After all, Naruto did have a crush on her before, but…I don't think I can._ He shook his head. _Don't think that! It doesn't matter who I use!_ He shoved his hands in his pockets and walking back towards the village. Gaara would have to be informed about the slight change in plans. After a few seconds, he slowed down._ But then, _he thought, _that would put her in danger too._

* * *

"Hinata!" Naruto pushed the door open. Inside, Neji and his uncle looked at him briefly, then back to Hinata's limp form.

Naruto stood stock-still, not moving from the doorway.

_He's probably in shock. _Neji thought, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Without a word, Naruto turned and ran from the run.

"Naruto!" Kurenai and Kakashi yelled at the same time, dashing out the door. They looked in both directions.

"Where the heck did he go?" Kurenai asked, looking at Kakashi.

"I think the better question is: _Why _did he go?"

Neji walked up to both of them. "I can see where he went," Neji said, veins bulging from the side of his head, near his eyes. "I'll go get him."

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. Without a word, Neji dashed down the hall.

In moments, he caught up with him.

"Naruto." He grabbed him by the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't go back there." Naruto said breathlessly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see her, lying there, so…" he trailed off and looked away.

Neji felt anger rising. "Don't you get it?" He said fiercely. "She's in coma! Of course she'd just be lying there, limp! Why is that such a problem? You _have _to go back there. Hinata was your friend, wasn't she?"

"That wasn't Hinata!" Naruto exploded. "That was some shell! The real Hinata is..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Just let me go."

"Finish the sentence!" Neji yelled.

"I said, let me go!"

"I can't believe you!" Neji said, glaring at him. "I know you're in shock, but why is it affecting you so much? You've seen her unconscious before!"

"Because this time, she did it herself!" Naruto said, trying to jerk away. "She ran away! She took the coward's way out! And I can't bear to look at her and think that she willingly decided to leave everything behind! To leave me!" He stopped, realizing he had said too much. He looked away from Neji. In a much quieter voice, he said, "That's not the Hinata I know. So where is she, Neji? Where's Hinata? Answer me that. Then maybe I'll come back."

He managed to jerk fee from Neji's grasp. He started to walk away.

"I don't know where she is." Neji said softly. Naruto didn't bother to turn around.

"But I do know that you're the only one who can bring her back."

This time he stopped. Neji continued. "You probably don't know this yet, but she left a message for you. She wrote it just before she collapsed."

"You mean," Naruto turned around. "She was thinking of me before she…?"

Neji simply nodded. "The very thought of you gave her strength. Please," he looked at him squarely in the eyes. "you know she's a fighter. Why can't you stay by her side and fight along with her?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Finaly, he looked up and smiled. "_Arigatou,_ Neji." He walked past him, going back to Hinata's hospital room.

Neji didn't make any effort to follow him. He didn't have to. He left the hospital and walked towards the forest. The usual place.

He stood next to the tree and waited. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned.

"You're late," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Gaara."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a question for VFSNAKE: Why do you keep mentioning the phrase, 'kick ass' in all your reviews. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I'm just curious. Oh well, thank you so much for your reviews. It's like you're my number 1 fan or something. 

To all other readers out there, thanks for the reviews as well. And if you thought chapter 6 was tear jerking, wait till you get a load of chapter 7. Won't say any more. Read on!

Chapter 7: Revelation 

Naruto entered the room softly.

Kakashi looked at him. "Naruto," he said, arching an eyebrow. "I hope you won't go dashing off again. I really don't feel like chasing you right now."

"_Gomen, _Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Why _did _you run off?" Kurenai asked, looking at him.

He shrugged. Without another word, he went closer to the side of the bed. He knelt down and grasped one of her hands.

"Hinata," he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't think I quite understand what you're saying, Gaara."

Gaara looked up at his father. So strict. So commanding. Unfeeling. How could he have possibly thought that this man could ever care for him? Love him? It was stupid, really.

"_Gomenasai, Otosama, demo…_" He looked away. He had never imagined that saying those 4 simple words would be this hard. _I've come this far,_ he thought, biting his lip. _I can't back down now._

"…I can't do it."

Suddenly, he felt something hard hit him in the midsection. The force was enough to lift him from the floor and send him slamming into the wall.

He looked up painfully at his father, who was breathing hard with rage.

"What do you mean, you can't do it?" He said, his tone deadly.

Gaara stood up slowly. He looked straight into his father's eyes. The familiar feeling of anger rose up again.

"Answer me, you filthy son of a b!" he said, moving one step closer.

_Looks like he found the perfect word to describe himself, _Gaara thought, amazed that he could still find humor in this situation. _After all, I am his son._

"I'm sorry," he said again. The fear was gone. It was replaced with anger. "But you're asking me to help destroy the village of my friends, and I just can't do that."

There. He had finally said it. He had finally admitted that they were more than close companions. They were his friends. And he wasn't going to endanger them. Not anymore.

Silence reigned. It lasted for a few minutes.

_I wonder what he's going to do to me. _Gaara thought, watching him carefully. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Suddenly, his father laughed. Softly at first. Then, he laughed louder and louder until he was practically screaming in delight. Gaara stared at him in confusion. And fear.

_Oh great, _he thought, backing away. _The news was so shocking that it caused him to have a mental break down. I'm getting out of here!_

Then, without warning, he came closer. The laughter died down, but he was still smiling. Gaara looked away, not wanting to see what he was going to do.

He felt his father's hands on his shoulders. He waited, knowing something was going to happen. He waited. And waited. When it became clear that that was all his father was going to do, he looked up at him in surprise.

"Gaara," he said softly. "You can't really believe that they are you're friends, can you?"

Gaara was too shocked to speak.

His father shook his head, still smiling. "Gaara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I was never there for you."

"_N-nani?_" Gaara was still trying to get over his shock. For twelve years. The twelve, agonizing years that he had known his father, this had never happened. This was the first time his father actually showed care. Concern.

"I should have helped you see the truth." His father continued. "I should have told you that your friends aren't real." The smile was gone. He looked serious again. "They aren't really your friends, Gaara. They're only pretending to be."

_No! _Gaara thought, his eyes widening. _You're lying! I know you are! They really care for me. Why else would they accept me! Why else would they no longer look at me and cower back in fear, like before! _He was furious again.

"Why!" He said angrily, jerking away from his father. "Why would you say that? What reason would they have to _pretend_ to befriend me?"

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." His father said, looking sadly at him. "I thought it would be pretty obvious. You are probably the strongest among the Chuunin. They've pretended to befriend you so that you wouldn't attack them."

His dark, black eyes looked straight into Gaara's green ones. He saw fear. Confusion.

"They befriended you to save their lives."

_NO!_ he thought wildly. _Nonononononono! _He felt like a part of him was being torn away. He tried to calm down. But it hurt too much. The agonizing feeling of realizing that he was alone. Again. It hurt too much.

His father gathered him into a hug. Gaara was too distraught to realize what he was doing. Besides, it was relieving.

"Gaara," he said softly, "would you do this for me? Would you fulfill this mission for me? Because I know you can."

It took a long time for him to answer. A part of Gaara told him that his father was lying. But he didn't pay any attention to that. It felt so good to be held like this. To actually lean on someone instead of always standing alone.

"_Hai._" Gaara said softly. "I'll do it. And I promise you; I won't fail."

His father smiled. _So gullible. _He thought. _After Konoha is destroyed, I shall have no use for him now. Then, his death shall be by my hand._

"Make me proud." He said, stroking Gaara's back. "Make me proud."

"I don't know what to say," Naruto continued, holding her hand tightly. "I guess it's because I don't know where to begin." He took a deep breath. "Everyone's waiting for you Hinata. Your father. Neji. Kakashi-sesnsei. Kurenai-sensei. Kiba. Shino." He squeezed his eye's shut to stop the tears that threatened to flow. "Me. We're all waiting for you. Don't leave. Not now,"

She didn't move. He shook his head. _This is pointless, _he thought angrily, letting go of her hand. _They already said they couldn't save her. Why am I still trying?_

He stood up. "I'm sorry, Hinata." He said. "But I've had so many disappointments already. More than I can endure, in fact. I don't want to fight so hard, just to bring you back." He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I don't want to get my hopes up by entertaining the fact that you will survive. I don't want to stay by your side day and night, holding your hand, willing you to stay alive!" He realized that he was shouting already. He didn't care. "Know why? What if you do give up? What if you won't survive? What if you won't stay alive? It'll hurt so much, knowing that I tried so hard to bring you back! Knowing that my efforts would be so futile!" He was breathing hard, crying openly. He remembered that there were other people in this room. It didn't matter.

"I've told you that I've had too many disappointments." He continued, looking at the floor. "And watching you die, without having the chance to apologize for what I did, would just crush me." He looked at her again, the tears overflowing from his eyes. "Watching you die, without telling you everything that I've been wanting to say, would probably be the biggest disappointment in my life!"

"I'm going to stop trying, right now." He said, calming down. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of fighting. Hinata," he turned to leave, "you're on your own."

"Why were you late?" Neji asked, looking a bit cross.

Gaara shrugged. He was still trying to get over the fact that his father had actually showed signs of affection.

Neji rolled his eyes. A puff of smoke appeared, and Neji was gone. In his place was Sasuke.

"I managed to fool him into thinking I was the real Neji." He said, sitting cross-legged on the grass. "I hope he can bring her back. I don't want to have to use…someone else."

Gaara nodded. "Right. Whatever. Where'd you put him?"

"The real Neji? Stuffed him in one of the supply closets at the hospital. I saw him in the hallway. He was apparently going to try to talk to Naruto. He's unconscious right now. Why?"

"Because he can't know about the plan. We're going to have to finish him off."

"You do it." Sasuke said, standing up and stretching. "I've done my part. Besides, I'm supposed to missing, remember? I can't go back in there. Someone might see me."

"Alright."

Without a word, both of them teleported.

"Are you crazy!" Kurenai said, standing in front of him, blocking his way.

"I'm not." Naruto said softly, not looking at her. "I was actually serious, for once, when I said that."

"This isn't the Naruto I know!" she was practically screaming hysterically. "The Naruto I know wouldn't give up so easily! The Naruto I know would do his best to bring her back!"

"The Naruto you knew is gone!" He screamed back at her. The silence reigned heavily in the room. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever.

"He's gone, he's gone." Naruto repeated softly, still not looking at them. "He's gone, so just accept it."

No one moved, or made a sound.

Kakashi looked at him, his eyes wide in shock. _This is a new side of him, _he thought. _I never knew he was like this. I guess he, like me, also had a mask. And he finally took it off. I'm not so sure I want him to keep it off, though._

Kakashi was about to get up. _Maybe if I talk to him, it'll calm him down. _His body wasn't responding, though, so he just sat there, frozen. Useless.

Gaara walked into the hospital lobby. He barely noticed the medic nins around him.

_I was wrong. I was so wrong about everything! _He thought bitterly. _I was wrong about my father. He's not as unfeeling as I thought he was. _A wave of memory swept over him. He remembered his father's embrace. Those strong arms that had wrapped around him had given him strength. It brought him relief.

_And I was wrong about them. _he thought, his good mood instantly replaced. _I was wrong about all of them. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Hinata. All of them are liars. They all deceived me. They all used me. _He clenched his fist so hard, his nails dug deep into his skin. _They caused me pain. Again. All over again. _

He stopped at the supply closet. He was supposed to be in here. He opened the door and let himself in.

Sure enough, on the floor, Hyuga Neji lay unconscious.

He looked at his limp figure. His previous thoughts came flooding back. _They caused me pain. Again. All over again._

He bent over and picked him up.

_They should be destroyed._

The sand slowly engulfed him and Neji. In a few seconds, they both vanished.

Seconds later, they reappeared at the very same place Naruto had taken Hinata to. An eternity ago, when she had wanted to watch the sunset, he had taken her here so they could see the sunset closer, and with each other.

_I'm sure that they both remember this place as their special cove, _he thought, wandering near the cliff. _Their own, special place where they won't be disturbed._

_They caused me pain. Again. All over again. _

_It's only right that I destroy that happy memory._

Sasuke leaned against the smooth, cool wall of the cave. It was finally done. He had mastered the Chidori Nageshi.

_I'm stronger. More powerful. _He thought, holding up the palm of his hand and looking at it intently. _Unbeatable. Unstoppable. _

Images came rushing back to him. Itachi's face flashed in his mind. That cool, calm, damnable face. The very reason he was pushing his self. The very reason that he was willing to kill his best friend.

_When I've beaten Naruto, _he thought, clenching his fist, _then I'll be that much closer to defeating my brother. _

Then Gaara's words came rushing back. _'Do not attack his heart. It will only give him strength'._

_You fool, Gaara, _he thought, closing his eyes. _He was never even strong enough to begin with._

Naruto and Kurenai still hadn't moved from their positions. They had been that way for at least 3 minutes. It was like the whole world had frozen, due to the weight of Naruto's words.

The sun was finally setting, casting the room into the shadows, creating the perfect atmosphere to match their mood.

_That's it! _Naruto thought. _I've shown then who I really am. I can't stay here._

He walked past Kurenai towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob. No one made any effort to stop him.

Suddenly, a soft voice spoke. "N-n-naruto-kun,"

Naruto whirled around, hardly daring to believe it. She spoke again. "N-naruto-kun…"

He dashed to her bedside.

"Hinata! Hinata," he grasped her hands tightly. "Hinata, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Hold on."

"N-naruto-kun," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "N-naruto-kun…I'm so sorry, but…I'm so tired. I don't want to fight. You understand, don't you?" She looked at him with her pale lavender eyes. "You said it yourself."

He didn't say anything. He merely grasped her hands tighter.

"_Gomenasai, _Naruto-kun…" she closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry for being so weak…I don't…want…to fight."

"Hinata!" He yelled, holding her hands tighter and closer to his face. His eyes were pooling over, dripping onto her hands, as well as his. "Hinata, hold on! Forget what I said before! Hold on! Please!"

She didn't move. He leaned closer, enormous sobs escaped his throat, causing his body to shiver uncontrollably. "Please…please."

After what seemed like hours, she spoke again.

"N-naruto-kun."

His head jerked up. Her pale, lavender eyes looked into his cerulean ones.

"Naruto-kun, don't let go."

The wind whipped through Gaara's hair. He was still holding Neji's limp body.

He looked over the edge of the cliff into the deep, seemingly endless void.

_They made this a place of happiness, _he thought again.

_They caused me pain. Again. All over again._

_It's only fair that I destroy that happy memory._

Without another thought, he hurled Neji's body over the cliff and into the deep, seemingly endless void.

A/N: I am so sorry! I know this chapter sucks…I kept repeating the 'they caused me pain. Again. All over again' line. Oh well…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's funny…I came up with the title to this chapter all thanks to the song I'm currently listening to…Song title? "I will survive!" Chapter 8: Survival 

"I won't let go." Naruto whispered, holding onto her hand so tightly, his knuckles shone white. He hardly dared to believe it. She was fighting. Through all this, she was still fighting. Even though he said all those hateful, hopeless words, she was still fighting.

_I'll stay by your side, Hinata, _he thought, _and I will help you fight._

Kakashi looked relieved. Kurenai was sobbing softly.

_This is so…beautiful. _She thought, wiping away her tears. _She's even stronger than I thought she was. Naruto, arigato. It's all thanks to you. You're the very reason she's fighting. _

She looked at Hinata's father. His face was blank. But Kurenai knew better. She knew where to look.

His pale eyes looked filmy. And she saw relief shining in them. Happiness.

_Looks like every things going to be fine, _she thought happily. She walked to the couch and practically collapsed onto it. She was pretty tired.

* * *

Sasuke watched the happy little scene play before him. 

_So, she finally came out of coma, _he thought. _All right. It's smooth sailing from now on._

He jumped down and walked slowly to where Gaara was waiting.

"Well?" Gaara asked, sounding rather impatient.

"She's out of the coma." He said, shrugging indifferently.

He didn't answer. He simply kept looking at the sky. The moon's light was almost non-existent.

Sasuke followed his gaze. _Just two more days, _Sasuke thought, clenching his fist tightly. _Just two more days._

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled, wandering into the Hyuga houshold. "Neji-kun! I've got great news!" 

He didn't answer. Tenten walked around, wondering where he could be.

_He's probably sleeping in his room or something, _she thought. She ran past Hinata's room. When she finally reached his door, she placed her hand on the doorknob. It wasn't locked.

"Neji-kun," she said, opening the door, "since you left the hospital after your talk with Naruto, Kurenai-sensei asked me to tell you that Hinata's…"

She stopped. His room was completely empty. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"N-neji-kun?" She scanned his room quickly. The bed was made, everything was neat, no signs of struggle.

_Where is he then? _She thought, brow furrowed. _He's not in the usual training spots, he's not in the hospital._

She wandered outside, thinking hard. _Where'd he go?_

"Tenten!"

She looked up just to see Lee dashing toward her.

"Tenten! There's trouble!" He said, grabbing her by the arm. "We have to go back, now!"

"_N-nani?_" She exclaimed, running beside him. "What do you mean, 'emergency'?"

"Some medic nins saw Neji in the arms of Gaara of the Sand!" He said hurriedly. "They say he was unconscious!"

"Damn!" She exclaimed, doubling her pace.

When they reached the hospital, Gai-sensei was waiting for them.

"You're here!" He exclaimed. "Good! Let's get a move on then! We asked some Sand villagers where he possibly might have gone, so we have a few leads. Let's go!"

* * *

Neji groaned and opened his eyes. 

_Dammit! _He thought, wincing. _Why the heck does it hurt so much?_

Then the memories came flooding back. Sasuke had surprised him just as he rounded the corner. Everything after that was pretty much a painful blur.

"You're awake!" He heard someone exclaim. "That was fast."

He turned his head to the source of the voice.

"You!" He gasped, sitting straight up.

"Easy." She cautioned as he winced and put his hands to his ribs. "Those bruises will take a long time to heal. You'd better not move."

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked her, his eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be helping Gaara in whatever he's dishing up right now? Because I know he and Sasuke are working together."

Temari turned away so he couldn't see her face. As softly as possible, so he wouldn't hear the breaks in her voice, she said; "I know, it's just…"

She trailed off. Neji looked at her curiously. "It's just, what?"

She turned to him, and Neji was surprised to see tears brimming in her sea-blue eyes.

"I don't know what's happened to him!" She said. "Just a few weeks ago, neither of us wanted any part in this! We didn't want to hurt anyone anymore!"

She turned away, sobs wracking her entire body. Neji looked at her, almost sorry for her. She sounded so confused.

"I don't know why he…threw you off the cliff," she continued, trying-and failing-to calm down. "I thought he changed! I-I don't know why he'd suddenly do all this! I don't know why he seems so eager to carry out his father's plans all of a sudden! I-I just. Don't. Know."

She bit her lip. Hard. _I lost control, _she thought, breathing in deeply. _I can't do this in front of someone I barely know._

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Neji smiling at her.

"Thanks." He said softly. "You prevented me from hitting the ground, didn't you?"

She nodded. His face turned serious. "I know you're pretty confused, but I need you to tell me exactly what his father's plans are."

She took a deep breath. "His father wanted another chance to destroy Konha again. This time though, he decided to use Sasuke. He wanted Gaara to persuade him. Gaara disn't want to, but…I guess his father threatened him or he wanted hi father to be proud of him." She looked away again. "He's been wanting someone to love him for so long," she said softly, "just to know what it feels like."

"So, he managed to persuade Sasuke." Neji said, pretending not to have heard the last part.

Temari just nodded. Silence passed. Then, "Thank you."

Temari looked at him.

"I know it was hard for you to tell me." Neji said. "I really appreciate it."

Temari clutched at his arm. "You have to tell the others," she said, a note of urgency in her voice, "I don't know what I'm risking by telling you this, but I really want them to know. I want to make sure they're safe. I know how powerful Gaara is, and…" she trailed of.

Neji removed her hand. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they'll know."

He started to leave.

"Wait." Temari said. "You're injured…"

Neji shook his head. "Don't worry. It won't slow me down."

Temari bit her lip. Finally, she nodded. "All right. If you say so…"

With a final nod of thanks, Neji ran off.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. 

_Where…am I? _She thought. She was still pretty much woozy. _Wait! I'm still alive? _

She sat up abruptly. _Why? _She thought bitterly, looking at her bandaged wrists. _Why would they even bother saving such a useless, pathetic life? _She looked around the room, her eyes growing wide as she did so.

In the far corner, Kakashi-sensei was sitting on the floor, his head drooping forward. Her father sat in a chair just across the room. Kurenai-sensei was on a couch in the far right. And beside her, kneeling on the floor, holding her hand so tightly was…

_Naruto-kun, _she thought, her eyes pooling with tears. _You…you still decided to help me…even after I said that…even after I disappointed you…you still_

She saw that there was still a hint of worry on his face. She smiled.

_Thank you. _He was her strength. No wonder she was still alive…

He began to stir. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. His deep cerulean eyes looked relived.

"Hinata." He straightened up. "You're…" he choked. "You're all right…"

She nodded. "_Hai. Arigato, _Naruto-kun."

His brow furrowed. "For what?"

"I mean…I disappointed you, hurt you, and you…you still…stayed with me. You…you still decided to help me fight, even though I might not have…"

Naruto shook his head. "Forget about all that. It's worth it, just to see you alive…"

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing everyone else to wake up. Naruto and Hinata quickly let go of each other's hand.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Gai-sensei yelled. "Neji's back!"

"What!" Her father sprang to his feet. "Where is he?"

"He arrived just a few minutes ago!" Gai said breathlessly. "He's being brought to the room next to this one."

Her father quickly dashed out the room.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, "What do they mean by, 'he's back'?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know myself. I mean, he did come to talk to me when I left the room…" he trailed off. "Come to think of it," he said thoughtfully, "I only realized it now; he didn't follow me back here when he managed to persuade me to come back. I guess I just didn't notice."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Persuaded?"

Before he could answer, the door slammed open again. "Naruto." Hiashi said. "I think you should listen to what Neji has to say. You too, Hinata."

"Why?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Let's just say… it concern's you."

Naruto shrugged. He helped Hinata out of bed. They entered the room.

Neji sat up immediately the moment he saw them. Hiashi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." He said. "You were severely injured. You're ribs…"

Neji cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Naruto, I know where Sasuke is."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. He dashed towards the bedside. "Where is he? How'd you find out?"

"Temari." Neji said simply. "She told me everything.

"Temari?" Naruto said, surprised. "You mean that blonde-haired Sand-village girl with the enormous fan?"

"Yeah, that one." Neji said. "But there's more. He's actually working with Gaara."

"For what?" Naruto asked, really confused.

"Look's like Gaara's crackpot of a father decided to take over Konoha."

"Again?"

"Again."

Naruto turned away, deep in thought. It was hard to believe that Gaara would do that. Hadn't he changed his point of view just a few months ago?

"But," he looked at Neji pointedly. "What does all this have to do with me?"

This time it was Hiashi who answered. "We need you to talk to Gaara."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "What can I do?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, eyebrows arched. _Is it just me, or did I hear a note of self-doubt in his voice?_

"Well, we think you'd be the best one to talk to him. You're on speaking terms with him, after all."

"Why not just find him and beat the crap out of him?" Naruto asked, leaning on the wall, hands in pockets. "Who knows, I might say something wrong and just make everything worse."

"It's true." Kakashi said softly. "You have changed."

"We'd like to do everything else possible before resorting to violence." Hiashi said quickly.

"Allright," Naruto said, blowing the bangs of his face. "If it means that I can find Sasuke and knock some sense into him, I guess I'll do it."

* * *

Hanabi woke up almost abruptly as though someone had yelled into her ear. She looked out the window. Sunrise. 

She slowly got out of bed and crept to the training courtyard. She stopped at the porch.

_Just released from the hospital, and already she's pushing herself, _she thought, looking at her older sister, Hinata.

Hinata was slowly moving her arms in circular motions all around her body. Following each hand were small trails of water.

_What is she doing? _She thought.

As she watched her, her thoughts began to drift away.

Hinata was the golden girl of her family. The one burdened with the responsibility of the main house. It was a responsibility Hinata would gladly saw off her own arm if she thought she could give it up. (she had often told that to Hanabi.)

Hanabi wanted to hate her. She was stronger than Hinata. Her father had said so himself. The memory came back to her.

Kurenai had walked through the door, right in the middle of Hanabi's training session.

After a few words, she had said, "Are you sure it's alright with you? After all, Hinata-sama is the eldest, the precedor of the main house, and Genin are known to have died on missions."

Her father had simply looked at her, then "Do with her as you wish."

"A loser who is weaker than Hanabi, someone 5 years her junior, is not needed here in the Hyuga household."

She really wanted to hate her. Even though she had often surpassed Hinata in displays of strength and ability, the elders would say "good, but not good enough."

Of course, when Hinata finally showed some feat of strength, they would say "excellent."

It was always that way. She was constantly overshadowed by her sister, and she was sick of it.

She wanted to hate her, but somehow, she couldn't. There was something about Hinata that just made her…likeable. And she also felt pity for her. Neji nii-san already hated her for being part of the main house. She didn't need her own sister to hate her. Hanabi could cut her some slack.

She was jerked back to reality when she saw Hinata's arms move faster and faster.

_What is she doing? _She thought, creeping closer. Suddenly, Hinata stopped. The water splashed to the ground.

_Ei?_

"Hanabi, you're up too early." Hinata said, her back still to her sister. "You really should go back and get some sleep."

"Hinata nee-chan, how-how did you know I-?"

"You walk too heavily. I thought Otosama taught you stealth."

She turned to look at her, a small smile on her face. For some strange reason, it was quite infuriating.

"He did, and I mastered quicker than you did, I was told." She said haughtily.

_Oops! _

Hinata's eyes darkened and her body stiffened. "Right. Well, congratulations."

She turned away. "If Otosama asks, tell him I went to the forest to train."

She walked away. Hanabi wished she could take it back, but she was too proud to apologize. That was another thing that set Hinata apart from the other clan members. She was never proud of her abilities. In fact, she lacked self-confidence.

_Hinata ne-chan, you are really so different. Is that why I hate you…or is that why I admire you?_

* * *

"Tonight." Sasuke said. "It's going to happen tonight. Finally." 

Gaara simply nodded. They were standing at the top of the cave, overlooking the village of Konoha. The wind was blowing slightly, and it looked like rain.

_Not very promising weather, _Sasuke thought, _for them at least. For us, there couldn't be a more perfect set-up._

"She's in the forest," Gaara said suddenly. "I'll go up to her. I don't think she suspects me. When I manage to lure her here, I'll notify you. It'll be up to you from then on."

Sasuke looked slightly annoyed. "I know the plan. You don't need to tell me." He jumped down. "I'll be training." Without another word, he vanished into the depths of the cave.

Gaara pushed aside the overhanging vines. He saw her in a small clearing. She was flinging _kunai _like an expert. No matter what her angle or position, the _kunai _hit the target right in the middle.

Suddenly, a _kunai _came whizzing towards him. Unfortunately, he turned too late. It hit his forehead, then stopped suddenly. His gaze rested on Hinata, who was holding the _kunai _by the handle.

"Gaara-kun, _gomenasai. _I thought it was someone else." She said, bringing down the _kunai. _

"You've gotten better." He said.

"Arigato."

_Better be careful, _she thought, looking at him warily. _I know what he's part of and what he's plotting to do. I need to be careful._

"I have to tell you something," he said softly. "And I need you to listen carefully."

"Um, o-o-okay…" she said. He gestured for her to lean closer. She looked at him warily. Then she saw his eyes.

_There's worry…he's uncomfortable…and doubtful…what could it mean? _She wondered.

"Gaara-kun," she said, brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, sand washed over her.

_No! No! No! No! No!_ She struggled to free herself. The sand was suffocating her. Already her vision was getting hazy.

"The problem with you," he said, watching her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Finally, they closed and she slumped forward. He caught her.

"You're too trusting."

A/N: Awww…this is so lame…I promise I will make it better next chapter. Sorry about the long delay. Thanks

for the review, darkangel-hikari! I miss you lotsandlotsandlotsandlots!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I promised to make this chapter better, but if it doesn't seem that way, I'm really sorry. I'm not that good at describing action scenes. Fell free to review and say it sucks. sniff

Chapter 9: Confusion. Lies. 

"Naruto-kun!" Hanabi yelled, running at top-speed towards the blonde-haired ninja. He jumped out of the way and caught her before she slammed headfirst into the building.

"Hanabi-sama!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

She was breathing too hard to answer. He let her sit down. She finally managed to gasp out a few words.

"Hinata nee-chan…danger…Gaara of the Dessert…"

"What?" He shook his head. "Be kind. Rewind. You said something about Hinata in danger?"

"_H-hai_!" She stammered. "She left the house early in order to train. When she didn't come back, I went to call her. When I reached her usual training spot, she wasn't there."

"Then where did she-?"

"What's worse, " she said, cutting him off. "I found a small mound of sand in the corner."

"Sand…"

"I'm sure it was Gaara of the Sand!" She said, her voice near hysterics.

"Gaara!" He pulled away and looked at her. "You're really sure?"

She nodded. "You have to look for her! You have to!"

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I think I know where he took her."

He stood up and looked at the horizon. The sun was slowly setting. So many months ago, by the cave on the mountain…

Sasuke had come out of the cave, said he had been training in there for a "change of scenery". Naruto knew better.

"I think I know…"

* * *

Naruto crept into the cave, all senses alert. It was just an hour after sunset, but it was pitch dark.

Of course, that could be because it was new moon…

Suddenly, he stopped. He could make out light flickering up ahead. Somehow, he knew what he was going to find.

He walked closer. For some strange reason, he felt no fear. He only felt pain. Anger.

Revenge.

He finally steeped into a large room. 7 torches hung in brackets on the wall. In the red, flickering light, he could see him.

"Gaara." Naruto said, somewhat surprised. He got over it though, and said softly. "Where is she?"

He didn't answer. He simply kept staring at him.

"Where. Is. She?" He said, louder this time.

As if in answer, Gaara stepped sideways.

* * *

"I knew he couldn't wait," Kakashi mumbled, climbing up the steep side of the mountain. "He's too impatient, too hardheaded, too confident…"

He stopped. The memory came flooding back.

"The Naruto you knew is gone!" 

"_He's gone, so just accept it."_

"_Who knows, I may just say the wrong thing and end up making everything worse."_

_Naruto, _he thought, gripping the stone ledge tightly. _You were always so confident, so cheerful._

_Why did you change?_

_No, _he realized, hauling himself over the edge of the cliff. He made his way to the cave. _He didn't change. _

_He took of his mask. That's all he did._

He stopped short.

A tall, dark figure was at the entrance of the cave. Kakashi couldn't see well enough in the dim lit, but he could tell who it was. He walked closer to make sure.

"Itachi." He could see his face. There was no mistaking those red eyes. He looked at him nonchalantly. "Didn't know I'd find you here."

Itachi didn't say anything. He simply returned Kakashi's gaze, his deep, penetrating eyes emotionless.

After a few moments of silence, Kakashi simply shrugged.

"I'd like to stay and play stare-down with you, but I've got other things to do, so, if you'll excuse me…" he made to walk past Itachi.

Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi's hand twitch. He jumped away.

Seconds later, the place where he had once been standing erupted. Water sprayed out.

Kakashi waited for the smoke to clear, before fixing his eyes on Itachi.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a low voice.

For several seconds, Itachi didn't answer. Kakashi knew he had to be patient. Beside's he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Two Jinchuuriki in there…"he murmured. Kakashi could almost sense a note of excitement in his voice.

_Creepy and deranged, _Kakashi thought, shaking his head.

"Look," he said evenly. "I don't really care about that. All I care about is the fact that Sasuke and Naruto could be killing each other by now. I need to put an end to it!"

Silence. Then, "Don't stop them."

Kakashi looked at him. _Is he nuts or what? _"Why?" He walked closer. "Why should I _not _stop them?"

Itachi looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "…I need to know."

"Know what?"

"If I choose the right one to avenge the clan…"

"So," Kakashi could feel his temper rising. "That's why you're okay with it. You 'need to know'. If he kills Naruto, you'll know he's the right one. But, if he doesn't…"

"Then I'll kill him," Itachi said simply. "I kept him alive for that reason only. If he's not strong enough to fulfill it, he is not worth keeping alive."

Kakashi glared at him. "You know," He said, taking a step closer, "I really need to stop those two, and I really don't care if I have to kill you to do it!"

* * *

Hinata was stuck to the wall with sand, much like what had happened to Sakura months ago. She was bleeding all over.

"Gaara…" He murmured, shocked.

"Consider it punishment." He said softly. "Revenge."

Naruto took a deep breath. His mind told him to get the hell out of there, but his body didn't seem to want to respond.

Suddenly, Hinata groaned softly. That shook him out of his temporary paralysis. He narrowed his eyes.

"I was expecting Sasuke, to be honest," he said, his tone low, colored with anger. "Instead, I find you." He looked at him, his eyes burning. "And to tell the truth, that doesn't really matter."

He charged forwards, different emotions fighting for center stage. Anger. Pain. Confusion. Disappointment. Betrayal. Fear.

Confusion won out. _Why? _He thought, dashing left and right, trying to confuse him.

_Why? I thought we had worked everything out. _He glared into Gaara's forest green eyes. Those calm, emotionless, _hateful _eyes.

"Why!" He screamed, aiming a blow to his head. Gaara dodged him easily. He was so furious, he couldn't think straight. He kept trying to hit him, but Gaara dodged, ducked and blocked each and every one of them with very little effort.

"How. Dare. You." He panted.

Gaara tilted his head and looked at him, slightly amused. "Simple. You deceived me."

"Cut the crap!" Naruto growled. "What do you mean, 'deceived you'?

"You called yourself 'my friend'." Gaara smirked. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you."

"I thought you changed!" Naruto yelled, his patience wearing thin. "We _are_ your friends! Who the heck told you otherwise?"

"Like you'd care!" Gaara yelled back. The sand around him started to shift. Slowly, it made it's way to Naruto. He noticed and quickly jumped away.

_Why is he acting like this? _Naruto thought, dodging the sand. _I thought we talked this over. I thought he believed _us! _Who else could have-? _Then it hit him

"It was your father, wasn't it?" He said softly, looking straight into Gaara's eyes.

The sand froze. Naruto straightened up. "I can't believe this." He said, coming closer. "I can't believe you'd listen to the man who deceived you-lied to you-for so many years."

Gaara was confused. Half of him knew Naruto was right. The other half completely opposed it.

_I won't believe him, _Gaara thought, _I don't want to!_

Believing in him you'd mean that his father had lied. Believing in him would mean that he couldn't believe in his father.

Naruto's cerulean eyes penetrated his. It was too much.

"We're not the one's who deceived you."

Gaara's forest-green eyes looked fearful. _Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it._

"It was your father."

"Nooo!" Gaara screamed, causing the sand to rush forward. It was too fast. Naruto didn't stand a chance.

The sand washed over him, cutting and grazing his skin in about a million different p his skin.

_Dammit! _He thought. _His emotions trigger the sand. Should've remembered that. _He tried to stand up. He couldn't. It hurt too much.

Gaara glared at him. "Don't you ever say that again. You don't know him."

Naruto returned his gaze, despite the pain. "I know that he's lying, Gaara. He's using you. He's. Just. Using. You."

The words came rushing back. _"They befriended you to save their lives."_

"SHUT UP!" Gaara cried, pushing the sand towards him again. Naruto was too weak to move. The force of the sand was enough to send him flying towards the wall. He cried out in pain as more blood poured out and fresh wounds appeared.

"You're trying to confuse me!" Gaara cried. "This is another futile attempt to save your pathetic life!"

_I…can't…fight…him. _Naruto thought weakly. Blood-loss was making him lightheaded. Then his gaze rested on Hinata.

"_I'm tired…" Her pale lavender eyes pooling with tears. "I…can't…fight."_

_I can't fight…I can't…_He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain. _Gomenasai, Hinata. I…I'm too…weak. _

_I…let…her down…_

Suddenly, her face burst clearly in his mind.

_I won't…let her down. _He thought, opening his eyes. _I won't…_

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he felt his ribs. Some of them were obviously broken.

"Is that all?" Itachi said. "I expected better. The only thing you've done so far was to slice my leg. Hardly fatal."

Kakashi told himself not to look into Itachi's eyes. It was too risky. _I have to hurry. _He thought, getting to his feet once again. _Who knows how serious their fight is._

He rushed forward. It was a brash decision, but he needed to hurry. _I have to time this just right, _he thought, focusing on the ground.

Itachi looked at him. His hand snaked towards his back.

Kakashi was just a few feet away. _Now! _

In swift motions, he managed to perform a seal. He touched the ground.

Everything within 10 feet of him exploded.

* * *

Gaara shook his head. "You really never learn, do you?" he asked, looking amusedly at Naruto's shadow clones. "However, I'll give you credit. Your stamina is remarkable."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He really didn't feel like listening to Gaara right now. He didn't even feel like fighting. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

_I can't believe he still wants to fight, _Gaara thought. _Surely he's not that stubborn. _

"You're just wasting your chakra!" he yelled.

Naruto and his clones moved closer. _I'll have to play along, _Naruto thought nervously_ if I'm going to buy time. _He glanced left and right. He had produced 25 clones. _This should suffice. It'll keep him busy long enough. _

"And you're just wasting your breath!" he yelled back. "If your not going to attack, then allow me!"

All his clones rushed forward, yet he deliberately stayed behind.

Gaara didn't even move. The sand that automatically protected him was more than enough to take care of the feeble shadow clones. One by one, they disappeared into puffs of smoke.

_It shouldn't be this easy, _he thought suspiciously. _He's planning something. _

He whipped around. Sure enough, Naruto stood behind him, holding Hinata's limp form in his arms.

Gaara glared at him. _Looks like he's not as stupid as I thought._

_She's fine, _Naruto thought, looking at her pained expression. _She's alive, she's fine. But still…_

He glared at Gaara. "You hurt her. I can't forgive you. You. Hurt. Her."

Slowly, his icy-blue eyes turned fiery red, burning with anger. He told himself to calm down, but it was completely useless. Gaara watched in horror as red chakra swirled around him.

"Gaara," he said softly, "It's over. You're dead."

* * *

"It's all my fault," Hanabi said softly. "I made her leave the house. It's all my fault."

"Silence, Hanabi." Her father said sharply, turning away from the window to look at her. "What's done is done, and dwelling on it will hardly help matters." He strode towards the door and opened it. In came Neji.

"I asked you to come so you could take care of her." He gestured towards Hanabi. "All the Jounins are being summoned, so I must leave."

He walked out the door. Neji watched him leave, and then he closed it. He turned to look at Hanabi.

She was on a small chair, cuddled up and shivering. Her pale eyes had a blank look in them, but her mouth kept moving, muttering inaudible words.

He wandered over. She hardly noticed. He listened closely.

"It's my fault," she murmured. "I made her leave the house."

"It's my fault."

* * *

Gaara tried to stand up, but his body wasn't responding. He coughed up blood.

Naruto rushed towards him. "I'm not done with you!" he yelled, grabbing him by the neck. More blood poured out, but Naruto barely noticed.

Naruto slammed him into the wall, causing stalactites to fall from the ceiling. He let go of Gaara's neck and he slowly fell forward.

Naruto looked at his broken, bleeding body and told himself to calm down.

_He's fighting, _Naruto thought, _and its results could prove fatal. I have to stop. Now. _

"Gaara," Naruto said softly. "He lied. We didn't. You know that."

"No!" Gaara said forcefully, looking at him, eyes burning with hate. "You're lying. You don't know him." He looked down. "You. don't. know. him."

"I've heard enough about him," Naruto said evenly. "to know how insensitive he is. And you know that too." He felt impatience rising, and he struggled to keep it down. "Why do you keep insisting that he's right?"

Gaara simply looked at him. His eyes were slightly filmy.

"I just wanted to make him proud." Gaara whispered. "I-I just…I just wanted…"he shook his head, closing his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to show.

"You don't know how lucky you are," he continued. "You know the one thing I have been trying-and failing-to know all these years. You know what it's like to be cared for."

"You know what it's like to be…loved."

His voice cracked a bit. "What is love? Do you know how…how long I've been searching for the answer? I thought I knew before but…I-I"

He trailed off. Naruto almost felt sorry for him. After a few minutes, Gaara looked straight at him, eyes overflowing.

"Don't take away everything…I've been trying to…believe in…don't say…anything…to destroy what's left." He closed his eyes, telling him to stop crying. It was stupid. Pathetic. Weak. But he couldn't. "I need…to hold on…to something…"

It was torture to watch this. The once proud, strong sand warrior was falling apart in front of him.

_I have to open his eyes, _Naruto thought, shutting his, trying to block out the pathetic image. _He's confused. I have to help him. It'll be painful…_

…_but he needs to know the truth._

"Gaara, even if he would be proud of you, it wouldn't make a difference." He took a deep breath. "He has never loved you before, and he never will. You know that."

"He is not capable of loving you."

"NOOO!" The scream of a tortured soul. Naruto gasped and took a step back. The Shukaku was coming out. The weakest of the 9 demons…

…but the most insane.

"Gaara, you have to calm down!" Naruto yelled. If the shukaku came out, he wouldn't be able to fight it. He had used up too much chakra. It would mean sure destruction for Konoha.

"Don't let it out, Gaara!" He yelled again.

"Naruto…I can't. I-It's eating on my…confusion. I-I-I can't control it."

"You can!"

Naruto looked behind him in surprise. There stood Temari, looking at Gaara with mixed emotions. Worry. Pity. Desperation.

"Gaara-kun!" She yelled, running towards him. "Don't…don't release it! Please…"

"T-T-Temari…" He muttered, clutching the left side of his head.

"Naruto's right!" She said, kneeling beside him. "You don't need your father! He didn't love you before, and he never will!"

"Please stop…" Gaara groaned. "I don't want…to hear it…so many lies…so much pain…"

"Why!" She cried openly. "Why do you turn to someone who will never love you, and yet completely ignore the one who does!"

"Wh-what…"

"_I _love you!" She said, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see her tears. And so that she wouldn't see his face.

Gaara simply stared at her, shocked.

"I love you," she said softly, "and I've been trying to tell you that for so long."

"You don't know the pain," she said, looking away. "The pain of not knowing what you should do. The pain of not knowing if the one you cared about returned your feelings. The pain of knowing nothing at all!"

Her sobs slowly lessened until she was somewhat subdued.

"I-I'm sorry," she said "I'm acting weak. I know you hate that…I just…I just really wanted…"

"Temari," he said softly, cutting her off. She lifted her head to look in his eyes. She saw disbelief. Doubt. Confusion.

Relief.

"Temari," he smiled. "arigato." He closed his eyes and slumped forward. She caught him before he hit the floor. _I finally told him…_

She held him close.

_I know what you need, _she thought.

_And maybe-just maybe-I can give it to you._

After a few minutes, she looked up at Naruto. "Thank you," she said. "For everything." She stood up and slipped Gaara's arm on her shoulder. Without a backward glance, she left the cave.

Naruto watched them go. _He'll be fine, _he thought. _They both will._

He turned his attention to Hinata. She was starting to stir.

"Hinata," he murmured, tenderly stroking her cheek.

Her pale, lavender eyes opened slowly. "N-Naruto-kun!" She sat up suddenly, surprised to see him here.

"Calm down." He said soothingly. "You're fine now."

She smiled. Without warning, she buried her face into his chest. "Arigato," she murmured. "Naruto-kun. Thank you so much."

He returned her hug, holding her frail figure tightly. It seemed like he never wanted to let go. Suddenly, he stiffened.

"N-Naruto-kun?" her voice was slightly muffled. She tried to pull away. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Hinata," he said, his tone low.

And scared.

"Whatever you do, don't let go."

"What…what do you-?"

Suddenly, light erupted from behind him. He cried out in pain as he felt the burning sensation dig into his back.

"Naruto-kun!" she screamed. "What's happening?"

"As usual," a voice said, low and deadly. "You're so gullible."

Naruto collapsed on the ground. Hinata looked fearfully into those familiar eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Kakashi looked around wildly as the smoke cleared. Certainly, he had stopped him. Itachi couldn't be that fast.

Suddenly, he couldn't move.

_An immobilization technique! _He thought. _Who-?_

He turned around in time to see Itachi emerge from the smoke. His eyes widened as he felt Itachi's _kunai _press against his forehead.

He wasn't wearing his forehead protector.

A/N: Sorrysorrysorry! I know this chapter sucks a bit! I'm not very good at describing action/fight scenes…like I said a while ago.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Chapter 10: Why?**

Hinata turned her eyes away from Sasuke and looked at Naruto. He was so still.

_Quick thinking, Naruto-kun, _she thought, fighting the urge to smile. It was another shadow clone. It had to be.

She waited for it to disappear. She waited for Naruto's triumphant voice to say; "Nice try, Sasuke!" or something like that.

_Come on, Naruto-kun. _She thought, glancing worriedly at Sasuke. He was also looking own at Naruto's body, a triumphant smile creeping on his face.

_He…he's not coming out, _she realized, fear taking hold. _He…he's not going to help me._

She slowly inched away from Sasuke. Her sudden movement turned his attention back to her. He faced her, his eyes turning red.

_Naruto-kun,_ she thought, shutting her eyes, _help…_

"_A weakling like her is not needed in the Hyuga clan." …Otosama…_

"_People cannot change."…Neji nii-san…_

"_You can't make a good ninja."…why?…_

"_You are too kind…to selfless…too weak."_

_He's not going to get up, _she thought. No one was going to help her. It was crystal-clear now.

_I'm…all alone now…_

She looked at his body again. Then something inside her snapped. The man she loved was gone…

…and somebody would have to pay.

_I am not weak…_

"You killed him," she murmured softly. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

_I'm alone, but I will not let him down._

"You killed him." She repeated, louder this time. Sasuke smirked.

"He deserved it. A weakling does not deserve to live."

_Shut up, you bastard._

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Chakra erupted from her body. The force of it sent him flying. He managed to summersault in mid-air and land safely on his feet. He looked at her in surprise.

The veins at the side of her head bulged. Chakra was swirling all around her. He had never seen her this way before.

"I promise you," she said, breathing hard. "You'll die with him today."

"You'll die with him."

* * *

Everything was faded, going in and out of focus. There were a few red spatters here and there, and Kakashi could swear he felt something sharp on his forehead.

_Why does everything hurt so much? _He thought weakly. Something warm was trickling down his face. He couldn't identify it.

And he could vaguely see an outline of…someone.

_O-Obito, _he thought weakly, shocked to see his old friend and teammate standing in front of him.

He looked at Kakashi, a sad smile on his face.

Kakashi looked at him, and at once, all the frustration, all the pain that he had been trying so hard to store away broke free.

_I…I failed them, Obito. _He thought again, struggling to keep his eyes open. _What kind of Jounin am I? I'm strong in front of other people, but I'm weak when it matters most._

_I failed, _he thought, frustrated. _It's been that way my whole life. I'm a failure. _

Obito shook his head. "You have to fight," he said softly. "You have to live. You know you do."

_I know…but…I…I…_

_No._

Obito looked surprised.

_I'm tired of fighting already, _Kakashi thought, closing his eyes. Obito was no longer a faint shadow. He seemed nearer somehow.

_I don't want to fight anymore, _he thought again.

_I deserve death. I'm nothing. Even if I wanted to fight, I wouldn't be strong enough._

_I was never strong enough._

He glanced straight into Obito's eyes. He needed to tell him.

_I don't want to fight._

Silence. And then…

Obito held out his hand.

It wasn't just Obito's hand. It was the hand of fate. And once he held on to it, there was no turning back.

Silently, without another thought, Kakashi took it.

* * *

Itach looked down at the pathetic form of the once-famous Ninja. Another weakling who was worth nothing. Nothing at all.

He reached down, and took of his mask. He was dead.

_He no longer needs to hide._

He then walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"Let's see…" he said softly, entering the darkness.

"Let's see how the 'avenger' will fight." He walked deeper into the cave.

"Let's see if he deserves to live."

* * *

"You're actually going to fight?" Sasuke said, nonchalance and sarcasm mixing in his voice. "I thought you were going to whimper and beg me not to kill you."

She simply glared at him, her whole body ablaze with chakra.

He shrugged. No matter. He could use the entertainment.

"Chidori Nageshi!"

Bright chakra erupted from his whole body. Probably one of his most powerful attacks. Even with the speed the Hyuga clan was known for, there was no way she could avoid this.

It soon died down. Sasuke watched the stalactites fall from the ceiling. If she was still standing, there was a chance that any of those would fall on her…

The smoke cleared. Sasuke drew back in surprise. She was still standing, glaring at him, and she hardly looked hurt at all.

"_Do not attack his heart. It will only give him strength."_

_You should have listened to your own words, Gaara. Look what happened to you._

"Is that all?" She asked softly, looking at him. "I expected better…"

Suddenly, she disappeared. Sasuke blinked. She was right in front of him, pale eyes blazing in cold fury.

"46 strikes!"

Sasuke instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. Although he managed to deflect some, most of them hit their mark. She delivered a strike upwards, sending him slamming against the ceiling.

He dropped heavily. He watched the ground draw closer and he told himself to move. To do something to lessen the impact. But he knew he couldn't. He was too damn weak.

Suddenly, he heard her whisper. "I'm not done with you." He tried to turn in mid-air, but it was too late.

She grabbed him by the neck and threw. He slammed against the cave wall, blood spraying everywhere.

She rushed forward, every fiber of her being screaming for punishment.

Revenge.

She caught him by the neck before he hit the floor. He coughed, sending blood spraying all over her. She didn't care.

"Never…" She whispered, slamming him into the wall once more. Never before had she felt so violent.

"…again…" she delivered 46 strikes, not caring about the blood that rained down.

"…will I be…" her hand was ablaze with chakra. She glanced into the eyes of the rebel. The avenger.

The coward.

_Only a coward would attack a man with his back turned._

"…weak." She pushed him against the wall. Holding him by the neck, she glared at him one last time. The chakra in her hand swirled faster and faster. Without another thought, she slammed it into his chest.

A deciding blow to the heart.

She looked at his broken, bleeding body in satisfaction. She'd defeated him.

She wandered over to Naruto. Kneeling beside him, she tried to stop the tears. Then the memories came rushing back.

_He never let go, _she thought, holding his hand, just like before. _He never gave up on me. He was the very reason I fought. _

_I owe him my life._

"Please, Naruto-kun…" she murmured. The tears came out, and she knew it would be futile to stop them. Outside, rain started to pour.

"We're all waiting for you…" she murmured.

"Naruto-kun…"

"You know, you should never turn your back to your opponent."

She gasped and whirled around. Sasuke was still standing, his ablaze with fury.

He charged full force, his eyes set on hers. An intent to kill.

"Chidori!"

_I can't use that again! _she thought. _There's no guarantee it can defend that._

_But I've got no other choice._

"Shuguhakke rokujyuu yonshou!"

Sasuke nearly stopped in surprise. He had never seen that technique before. But then again…

_That doesn't matter. _He thought, rushing forward, faster this time. _I can break it easily._

He leaped into the air. Every defense, no matter how strong, always had a weak spot. He drove his hand towards the shield, intending to break it. The noise was deafening.

_I'll give her credit, _he thought, pushing harder. _Her technique is strong…_

…_but I'm stronger._

The shield started to give way. The pressure was too much, and her arms were starting to slow down.

_Faster,_ she thought, _faster, faster, faster…_

He had broken through. Time seemed to slow down. She froze, watching the blinding light of chakra move closer. She closed her eyes.

_Gomenasai, Naruto-kun…_

She felt the immense pressure on her chest, her skin breaking and burning. The pain was too much.

…_I was too…_

She watched everything fade away. It was over.

…_weak._

Sasuke smiled triumphantly. It was free and clear. The Sand Village could now take over.

As if it mattered.

He had defeated both of them.

_I _am _strong. I _am _the right one._

_I am the avenger._

Itachi looked at his face. It was so full of pride. Triumph. Strength.

He had defeated them both. All the doubts he had were gone.

_For once, _he thought, a shadow of a smile touching his lips. _I'm proud of him._

_Really proud._

Sasuke looked at them, lying there, limp. Useless.

Lifeless.

"_Do not attack his heart. It will only give him strength."_

"_I'll think about that when I'm standing over their dead bodies."_

He had kept his promise. He started to walk away. He was this much closer to avenging the clan. He was this much closer to defeating his brother.

* * *

"Gaara-kun," Temari whispered, clutching his hand. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, he opened hi eyes. Her blue-green eyes shone with relief.

"Temari," he swallowed inwardly. He felt awkward asking her, but he had to know. "What you said before I passed out, did you…I mean, was it…"

She cut him off. "I meant it," she said softly, "and I don't care if you're willing to believe me or not. I know it's hard for you to trust people, but I want you to know this; I will wait for you."

Gaara looked at her. For once in his life, he felt no sense of distrust. He knew he could trust her. Somehow, he knew he could.

"_Arigato, _Temari."

He tried to sit up. "You really shouldn't." Temari said nervously. "You were severely injured, and I wasn't able to bandage you-"

She was cut off by his look. He was genuinely smiling. "You're always like that, fussing over other people." He chuckled. "You don't look like it though…"

He leaned closer. She looked into his soulful, green eyes, her heart beating faster.

He stopped when he saw her eyes widen in horror. He whipped around in time to see the _kunai_ whizzing towards him.

The Kazekage watched in satisfaction as the blood sprayed everywhere, tainting the ground a deep, red crimson.

"T-Temari…" Gaara murmured.

She looked at him, struggling to keep her eyes open. His gaze traveled towards the _kunai _stuck in her chest.

"Why?" he said softly. "Why did you protect me?"

She simply said nothing. Their gazes met, and he saw it in her eyes. She was begging for forgiveness.

"Don't leave me," he said, choking on the words. It wasn't fair that he could only feel relief for a brief moment…

…before it was destroyed.

"Please," he murmured. It wasn't fair that the only one who truly loved him had to be the first to leave him. He gazed into her blue-green eyes…

…before they closed forever.

"Don't leave me."

A/N: …neow…I guess I...uh...sorta like making Gaara suffer.

JOKING! Don't hurt me!

Glad to know you guys are still with me! It's over in two more chapters. In the meantime, I hope you guys will check out SNAKE. Thanks again!

Rei


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A lot of people are…unhappy with my last chapter. Don't worry! I won't let _everyone _die! (maybe just two or three more people and…) (note: I'm joking.) Someone even called me evil for using the "cliffie of doom". Whatever that means… 

I'm not evil. sniff, sniff

Chapter 11: Finality? 

Sasuke prepared to leave the cave. He was done here. No more reason to stay. He glanced at both of them.

_It wasn't worth it, _he thought. _He was supposed to be my opponent, not her. She was too weak. _

Suddenly, a jolt of pain made him stop short. He coughed, and blood poured out. He clutched his chest.

_Hyuga style, Gentle Fist Attack. _He thought. _Probably the most fatal. I've gotta get out of here. _

He tried to stand up, but the coughs that wracked his body prevented him from doing so.

"I…I…"

He whirled around. Hinata was slowly pushing herself up. She looked at him, her pale eyes blazing with fury.

"I…will not…be…weak."

She tried to stand up straight, but a violent cough nearly threw her off balance. She placed her hands on her knees to steady herself.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her. His tone of voice was full of menace. And, for some strange reason, there was a hint of nervousness. "Why…do you…fight?"

"_Why do you stand?" Neji-ni san._

"Because…because I…promised th-that…you would…would…die with him." She returned his gaze.

"And I don't go back on my word."

* * *

Gaara looked away from his father's corpse. He was done here. He wandered over to Temari.

He stopped a few feet away from her body. So limp. Lifeless.

He gazed down at her peaceful face. It was strange. He didn't feel sadness nor anger nor disappointment.

He felt nothing but emptiness.

_I swear it on your grave, _he thought, kneeling down. _This will mark the last time I kill anyone._

_The last time._

He picked her up tenderly. No. He wasn't picking _her _up. He was picking up her shell.

_The only time I felt acceptance…care…love._

_It had to be taken away._

The sand slowly engulfed him. _I guess…I…I…_

He looked down once more at her pale face.

_I don't deserve it._

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion, coming from the direction of Konoha. The sand froze.

_The destruction of Konoha, _he thought, eyes widening. _It would only pull through if Naruto was defeated! Don't tell me-!_

He knew what he had to do. Tenderly, he put her back on the ground. _I'll come back. _

He reached behind and took out his _kunai._

* * *

"You're…not…the target." Sasuke said weakly. "don't…force me to…kill…you." He choked, and blood poured out.

Hinata looked at him, veins bulging from the side of her head. "No," she said softly. "Don't lie. You're not worried about that."

"What-?"

"If you're condition was fine," she said, "you'd probably not even be talking to me. You would just rush forward and eliminate me. The truth is, you don't think you're in any shape to fight against me. You're worried you'll lose. And you're just hiding behind your deceptive words. You don't think you can defeat me."

"How…do you…"

"_How do I know?" Neji asked, his eyes boring into hers, penetrating. Trying to find the truth._

"_I can see it…"_

"…with this eyes." she murmured. The first time she had tried to change herself…it was all coming back.

"I can see it," she said louder. "with these eyes."

His eyes burned in fury. She had hit a nerve. She could tell. She knew him now, and it angered him. Frightened him.

He rushed forward, those ivory eyes boring into him. Into his soul.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

She gasped and whipped around. Naruto was running forward, his once calm blue eyes blazing red.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she murmured, shell-shocked.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled. She remembered what was happening and quickly jumped out of the line of fire, leaving only the two of them.

The two best friends who, by some adverse fate, went separate paths. Their crimson gazes caught hold of each other, reflecting the exact same emotions. Anger. Frustration.

_And…a plea. _She thought, watching them both. _A plea for forgiveness. _She didn't need a bloodline limit to tell. It could be seen clearly.

Their techniques came in contact, and, in that instant, they knew. Everything was over.

They could never go back.

* * *

Neji looked out the window. An explosion from the cave on the mountainside.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is, _he thought, gripping the window ledge.

Hanabi looked at him with fearful eyes. He tried to return her gaze with a soothing one, but there was no fooling a Hyuga's eyes. She could see it plainly. He was worried as well.

"She…she's in that cave," Hanabi said softly. "isn't she." It wasn't a question.

Neji nodded anyway. Then, hoping to reassure her, he said. "It's alright. I'm sure Naruto's doing his best to protect her."

Hanabi simply nodded. She gazed out the window as well.

"And she's stronger then we may think." She looked at him, hardly daring to believe he had said that. His eyes offered no explanation on why he suddenly said that, so she turned back to the window. Her thoughts were elsewhere, though.

_It's my fault._

* * *

Gaara raced down the mountainside, a roll of cloth tucked under his arm.

_I have to hurry, _he thought_. No more blood shall be spilt on the sand._

It had all been his fault. If he hadn't been so blind to what Temari had been trying to tell him, maybe he would have had her a little longer. If he had only been smarter and known his father could never love him, maybe he could have refused. He could have stopped this madness before it had even started.

He could have prevented the guilt that was now consuming him.

_It's my fault._

* * *

Naruto sat up. The smoke was clearing, but it was pretty hard to see.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, trying to stand up. His back still hurt. "Can you hear me? Where are you? Are you alright?"

He heard a soft cough near his left. "N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm fine!"

He managed to see her faint outline through the smoke. He ran towards her. "Are you sure?" he asked tenderly. She nodded. Both gazes locked, and for a brief moment, he felt something stir inside him. But it was broken when she quickly looked away.

"Th-thank you," she said softly, looking at the ground. "f-for p-protecting me."

He smiled. He placed his hand under her chin and tenderly turned her face so she was looking at him.

"Thanks," he said. "I was partly conscious, and I saw at least half of what you did to Sasuke. You were amazing."

"You've really changed, Hinata-chan."

She smiled back. Then, her face turned serious.

"We have to get back to the village."

"I know." he let go of her face, then he shook his head. "It might be too late, though-"

"I don't care." Hinata said, shaking her head. "We have to help."

They dashed out of the cave. It was pitch dark, except for the faint glow of a few scattered stars.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Look!"

Naruto turned to where she was pointing. A silhouetted figure lay on the ground, surrounded in what looked like blood.

"Who could that be?" Naruto murmured. Hinata looked at him, ivory eyes wide in fear.

"It…it's…Kakashi-sensei!"

"What!" Naruto ran towards the body. He stopped and looked down. _It's not Kakshi-sensei. _His mind whispered. _Oh, sure, he's wearing the same clothes Kakashi-sensei usually wears, and his hair's pretty much the same color, and the face bears a striking resemblance. But there's one big difference; Kakashi-sensei's alive. The poor guy in front of me's dead._

He knelt closer. There was no way this man could be…

"…Kakashi-sensei." He murmured. No more games. No matter what his mind was saying, this _was _Kakashi-sensei. And he _was _dead.

It was strange. He didn't feel sadness or anger whatsoever. He just felt…drained. Empty. He stared unblinkingly at him; the crimson color of the blood trickling from his forehead was a stark contrast to the whiteness, of his pale, unmasked face.

"His mask…" Naruto drew back when the reality hit him. His mask wasn't on.

"Here." Hinata said softly, holding out the piece of black cloth. "I found it next to him."

She wasn't shedding any tears as well. It was as if they had gone through so much, they could no longer spare enough energy for emotion.

Naruto took it and placed it gently on Kakashi's face. The way it used to be.

"He didn't want people to see his face." Naruto said softly. "He didn't want people to know him. We'll respect that."

"Even in his death."

Without another word, he picked up Kakashi and slid his arm over his shoulder. He turned and nodded at Hinata. They no longer had a reason to stay. They raced down the mountainside.

After a few minutes, they broke free from the mountainside forest. Total chaos met their eyes.

Ninjas were everywhere. Some were fighting; some were fatally injured, some already dead. There were huge fires here and there, and new ones were breaking out every minute.

Naruto watched in stunned silence as even the children were caught in the crossfire. He saw some screaming for help. The braver ones were trying and failing to protect others.

He watched the brutal scenes play before his eyes. So many screams. So much pain.

Like before. Like the last time. Except much worse.

_This is all my fault. _He thought. _If only I wasn't so weak…_

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. "Why is there guilt in your eyes?"

_Damn that Byakugan…_

"The destruction of Konoha," he said softly. "It would only go through if I was defeated. If I wasn't so weak, so pathetic, this wouldn't have happened."

He turned to look at her, his once-blue eyes turning fire-red with anger. Frustration.

"Why am I so weak?" he asked, trying to calm down. "Why am I so weak when it matters most? They think I'm so strong because the Kyuubi's in me! That's the only reason they have! This…this _curse_ is the only thing that makes me strong! Why!"

He realized he was gripping her by the shoulders already, unable to contain his frustration any longer. Slowly, he let go.

"If I never had this _thing _inside me…" he looked into her soft, pale eyes, searching for answers. "…would you still think I was strong?"

"It's him!"

Their heads jerked upward. Sand Ninja's were all around them.

"I thought the Uchiha kid got rid of that monster!"

_monster…_

"Who cares? Get him before he gets us! It'll be too dangerous if he attacks first!"

_dangerous…_

"Kill him!"

Like before…all the tears…anger…pain…

_No more! _He thought, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the screams and yells. _Why won't they stop?_

"ENOUGH!"

Gaara's voice rang out. The crowd parted to look at him. He was partly shadowed, but they could see his face clearly. It was full of hatred. Anger.

"Stop this madness. Only fools will follow a fools' orders."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, one of the Sand Nin stepped forward.

"Were to follow the Kaze-kage's order only." He growled. "What makes you think we'll listen to you?"

Gaara's teal eyes flashed in anger. As if in answer, he held up his arm.

Everyone drew back in horror.

A/N: Why are cliffies so popular among us authors? Oh, sorry if it's waaaay too much of a suspense...

Next chapter is final chapter!

Rei


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The standard thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. For a girl who's labeled 'worthless' and 'weak' in her class, you can imagine how much those reviews can boost up my spirits.

Thanks again!

Chapter 2: Never 

Blood dripped from the thing in Gaara's outstretched hand, turning the grass at his feet a delicate shade of crimson.

It was the Kazekage's head. His eyes were still open, staring blankly in fear and shock.

Gaara's gaze flickered to it for but a moment, then he turned back to face the ninja's. Particularly, the one who dared to speak out. Noticing Gaara glaring at him, he winced and silently stepped back.

The silence was excruciating. All seemed shell-shocked at the fact that he was holding up the Kazekage's head, without seeming the least bit disturbed.

"He's dead." He said calmly. "I killed him. You no longer need to follow his orders." He put his hand down, dropping the head in the process. He then glared at the Sand Ninjas. Silently, they crept away.

Gaara walked forward, towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry this had to happen again." he said softly. "Never again will blood be spilt on the sand. We will never attack Konoha again. Never."

He extended a hand. A shadow of a smile touched Naruto's lips, and he took it in his, giving it a firm shake before letting it go.

"Thanks." He said, barely noticing the Jounins that were gathering around. "For everything."

Gaara nodded again. The sand slowly engulfed him, until he was no more.

Then Naruto realized that he had left Kakashi's body near the trees. He sighed, walked towards the trees, and picked him up.

The Jounins gave no sign of surprise, since a ninja was supposed to never show emotion in any situation. Naruto closed his eyes. It was too much.

Gai-sensei stepped forward. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes said enough.

"I'm not so sure who killed him," Naruto said, finding his voice. "But I think it was Sasuke."

Gai frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I was supposed to meet Sasuke in the cave," he explained. "but I found Gaara instead. He must have come in Sasuke's place while Sasuke was fighting against Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke came just after I stopped Gaara."

"You fought against both of them?" Gai asked, looking a little awestruck. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I was too drained after fighting Gaara. Sasuke managed to knock me unconscious, using the Chidori. Hinata took over from then on."

"Hinata?"

Hiashi stepped forward, his brows furrowed.

"You fought against the rebel, Hinata? And you lived to tell the tale?" then his eyes narrowed. "Or did you run and hide before you finished the battle, leaving you unscathed?"

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to let him have it. The cold-hearted b wasn't even glad that his daughter was alright!

Hinata beat him to it.

"I did not run away." she said, softly yet firmly. "I stood ground and fought against him, until I could fight no more. I don't care what you think anymore, Hyuga-sama." She looked up, ivory eyes burning with deep anger.

"I will no longer be weak."

Everyone looked taken aback. And Naruto knew why. Saying 'Hyuga-sama' instead of 'otosama' meant that she was no longer so close to him as before. She respected him, but it was no longer the same as loving him.

Hiashi closed his pale, milky eyes. Then, he opened them and smiled.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say something like that," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And I'm glad I finally got to. I'm proud of you, Hinata. I was proud of you before, and I always will be. Never forget that."

* * *

Hinta sighed and leaned on her arms. Naruto laid back, his head resting on her lap. She blushed slightly, stroking his blonde locks tenderly. Up above, they sky threatened to pour, but both hardly cared.

"So," she said softly. "what's the news on Sasuke?"

"Well," Naruto shrugged. "they didn't find his body in the cave, so his officially declared 'missing: assumed dead' as Gai-sensei puts it."

"Do you think he really was the one who killed Kakashi-sensei?"

"Definitely. They found the _kunai _that pierced his forehead. It had the Uchiha crest engraved on it."

Hinata bit her lip. "Kakashi-sensei and he were always so…close. Why would he kill him?"

"Like I said, Kakashi-sensei's interference would have ruined his plan. At least, that's the most logical explanation I can come up with."

She was quiet after that, gently running his hair through her fingers. They were slightly damp due to the slight drizzle of rain.

_Hard to believe we both nearly lost our lives a couple of days ago. _Naruto thought, closing his cerulean eyes. _I'm glad Hinata's alright._

His eyes snapped open when the reality struck him like a lightning bolt. He sat up suddenly, startling Hinata in the process.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him fearfully. "Wh-what's wrong?"

He looked at her. He said nothing, but his blue eyes reflected worry.

_She was attacked because of me, _he thought, biting his lip. _Because they knew she was my weakness. And I could barely keep her out of danger. She was attacked because she committed the cardinal sin of getting closer to me. Loving me. _

_I can't get close to her, _he realized, _because I can't protect her._

He stood up. Hinata followed his lead.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan," he said softly, "I have shared so many moments with you that I will never forget. But…it can't last."

"I…I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Us…we can't go on. We just can't."

Hinata turned away. She understood now, and it hurt so much.

"Why?" She said softly. "Why must you always confuse me? Why are you so complex? For once in your life, why can't you listen-really listen-to your heart?"

He didn't answer, and she began to walk away.

"Hinata." He said.

She turned back, her face wet with tears. Or maybe it was the rain, which was now coming down in torrents. It was hard to tell.

"Hinata, I still can't understand what my heart is saying. And I'm sorry if I must say what I think but, I only like you as a friend."

His sea-deep gaze looked into her pale eyes, brimming with tears.

"It isn't, and it never will be, love."

-End-

A/N: I finally finished it! On to my other stories. But I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. I'll wait for at least 10 people to ask me to make one though. Who knows, a lot of you might be contented with this ending, so when I make the sequel, you guys will say I should have left well enough alone.

You never know…

P.S: Bet you guys weren't expecting this kind of ending, neh?

Dark-watermistress Rei


End file.
